Twilight Princess REDone
by ZellythePaperAngel
Summary: None of the old stories of the hero tell of his words, neither of his Love. Twilight Princess written as i think it should have been done. Mainly the same story, but with My flare and of course LinkxMidna! Rated M for Future Lemons!
1. Prologue

**_Note: This is My first story! YaY! I know it's just a Prologue but i have about 5 chapters being edited as i write this :) So be prepared. As i said in summary, There will MORE THEN LIKELY be LEMONS in future chapters, so It's rated M. REMEMBER. I do not OWN any of the charcters, nor do i own the legend of zleda, as much i would LOVE to!_**

UPDATE: Thank you to My editor, MysteriousMidna:) My storys will be just better with her now editing.

Prologue

* * *

><p>"Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"<p>

The water of Faron Springs flowed just at their feet as the man spoke.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs...The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight...But enough talk of sadness... I have a favor to ask of you, Link."

Link looked at the man next to him. Link had known Rusl all his life. He knew that he was trustworthy. Link nodded, not wanting to interrupt the peaceful setting around them

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow... Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but... would you go in my stead?" Link was astonished. Him? Go to Hyrule? He looked back at the spring, basking in the perfectness of the moment.

"You have...never been to Hyrule, right? In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village... and far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created."

Link could not believe this, a smile played at the edges of his mouth thinking just about it. Something bigger than Faron woods. Bigger than Ordon, and than something bigger than THAT!

" You should look upon it all with your own eyes." Rusl got up as he said this.

Link looked up at him, wondering why he treated him like this. Link, the orphaned kid. But then again, the entire village loved him.

"It is getting late... we should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter."

Link got up and followed, grabbing Epona's reins. She was carrying the fire wood that he and Rusl gathered on her back. They walked across the bridge and Rusl locked the gate. They walked until they got to the front of Link's house and Rusl's wife, Uli, and their son were waiting by the entrance to the village. Link stood and watched Rusl leave with his family, his son, Colin, looking back in amazement at Link. He smiled and set Epona in her little cove next to his tree-house. Link climbed the ladder and went inside. He climbed the first ladder and pulled out a stool and fell asleep at his desk. He was going to make a bed this week. One just like Talo and Malo's, but not a bunk bed. He dozed off dreaming of bed frames.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey! Link! You there?"

A voice startled Link from his sleep sending him out of his chair and onto the floor. He groaned, standing up, and climbed the ladder to the third floor of his house. He looked out the window to see Fado with his hands cupped around his mouth, shouting up to him.

"Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!"

Link nodded, rubbing his eyes from the little sleep they had received, and headed down the ladders to the first floor.

" I'm going to make some stairs after that bed." Link grimaced.

As he unlocked his front door he could hear Fado saying, " Hey, where's Epona?"

_Of course_. Link sighed and dropped down to the earth. He held his hand up to quiet the man.

"I'll go get her. Meet ya' there."

He laughed to himself as Fado scratched his head and walked back to the village. Link headed into the woods. _She must have worked late. She usually takes her right around the time I'm done gathering supplies with Rusl. That was supposed to be about an hour ago, so they should have been back by now, _he thought to himself. He stopped at the entrance to Ordon Spring and just stood like a stupid boy, awestruck. There in the spring, with the sun's last gleaming rays shining down, highlighting her beautiful face, was Ilia with Epona. Link stepped forward, the sand rolling under his sandals. He stopped and watched Ilia move towards Epona, hand outstretched. It seemed as if time slowly went by as he watched her caress the beautiful bronze colored horse. She turned to look at him, her cowlick in the back swinging out to her right, just making her even more cute.

" Oh, hi, Link."

A blush crept into his cheeks. She sounded like an angel.

"I washed Epona for you!"

Link smiled. " A bit late tonight? I need to herd them goats."

She looked at the ground shamefully.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be closin' the ranch tonight."

Link walked up to her, laughing at how quick she was to apologize sometimes.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm just messin'. Isn't that right girl?"

Link softly pushed his fist into Epona's nose, a soft, playful, punch.

"Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one!" Ilia huffed.

Link laughed. Ilia cared so much about his horse. If only she cared about him that much.

"Oh, but listen, Link... could you do something for me?"

He looked at her and smiled "Sure Ilia."

She looked down at the water around her ankles, then back up at him.

"Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one that Epona likes?" She smiled sweetly.

Oh Nayru, she didn't have to do that! He would have done it anyways. Link shrugged, turned toward the bank and walked over to a patch of Horseshoe Reeds, at least that's what he called them. They were brown on the end and were in the shape of a horseshoe, and Epona loved the sound the reeds made. He tilted his head up, and began to blow the 3-note tune that he used to get Epona's attention. She ran through the water, splashing Ilia in the process, and nuzzled link with her nose. Ilia laughed, making Link's blush grow redder once more. He walked up to the left side of Epona and jumped up into her saddle, looking back at Ilia, whose eyes were drawn somewhere else.

"It's such a nice melody...thanks, Link" She smiled, lost in thought.

"See ya later, Ilia," and with that he struck his heels to Epona's sides and galloped towards the village.

Link and Epona trotted into town. Beth was closing down her mother, Sera's, shop, the mother and daughter rolling their eyes at the father, saying something about being useless._Poor guy_. He continued on and saw Rusl practicing near the creek, Uli and Colin watched Rusl, Uli caressing her stomach and Colin looking towards the ground. Link looked down at Uli's ever growing stomach. That baby was going to be due probably by next month. As Link passed the tiny bridge, he waved to Mayor Bo, who was trying to lock up his chicken. Link laughed as the overweight man ran after the fast clucking bird. Link raced up to the ranch, ready to go to bed and wanting to get his work done so he could get some sleep. As Link approached, he felt at home. He sure loved it here. Link had basically grown up on the ranch, helping Fado with the goats. The broad built man was waiting out in the middle of the ranch for Link.

"Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Link! These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say. Sorry to ask, bud, but how's about you an' Epona herd 'em into the barn real quick? We ain't got much time, so you think you can do it for me?"

Link knew Fado was just as tired as himself.

" Of course Fado. I got this one" Link flashed a lazy smile and turned toward the goats, nodded, and set Epona at a gallop. They started in the back and gathered all of them into a circle in the middle of the ranch. Then Link charged them forward, all of them running for a getaway into the barn. So easy. He yawned his arms stretching out.

"Link, Epona... Much obliged to both of y'all! I can cover everythin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back an' relax, bud." He scratched his head, grinning from ear to ear.

" Thanks Fado. You be safe locking up now." Link nodded to the large boned man and rode off jumping over the gate as the sky turned dark. Now to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 2

_Note: Okay Chapter Two! Yay! I'm almost done with all my finals. Just one more today and two more tomorrow and then i can spend my summer writing this baby:) C'mon guys! I need reviews.! You want more dont you?_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up, Link! It's morning already!"<p>

The most annoying voice pierced Link's ears and he let out a grown. He was sprawled out on the ground on the third floor next to the one and only window in his spacious tree house of a home. He had fallen asleep looking at what stars he could see that night. He looked out the tiny window, and sure enough, the three musketeers were outside, Malo, Talo, and Beth. Link stretched his arms and legs, and climbed down ladder after ladder. He unlocked the door and hopped down, passing the ladder all together, it was only maybe one foot off the ground. Maybe two feet, so what.

"Oh, Link! Didja hear?" Talo shouted, overjoyed.

Talo looked a lot like his dad, Jaggle, while Malo, his little brother, looked a lot like there mom, Pergie. Both kids had tiny nubs of eyebrows and were both annoying in their own special way. Talo thought he was the coolest kid around, but the kid wasn't that bright. As for his younger brother, Malo was a very bright kid, maybe too bright, as it seemed he thought he knew everything. Being six made it even more annoying. Talo had just turned ten, and little miss Beth was twelve.

"They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A SLINGSHOT!"

Oh for Din's sake. One of Talo's annoying qualities was that the kid did not have a inside voice, it went from silent, to a shout, and rarely was the kid silent. His whisper would be talking normally, and his talking normally would be him screaming till your eardrums bled. Malo, being quite opposite, had a very quiet, smart sounding voice. You sometimes had to strain to hear the little kid's well thought out sentences.

"I wonder how powerful it is...I... I need... I must try it..." Malo whispered to himself.

Beth gave a exaggerated sigh." Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at my parents' shop!"

The pre-teen rolled her eyes and huffed again. She was so dramatic. She thought she was already grown up and a cool teenager.

"Do you see any Rupees in my hand? I can't afford that thing! C'mon Beth, can't you just loan it to us for a while?"

Talo scoffed at the thought of actually buying something. Talo and Malo always liked to take the easy way out. They wouldn't buy it if they could persuade the person into giving it to them. Link laughed to himself as he watched the kids bicker. Beth put her hands on her hips, scrunched up her nose, and thrust her face into Talo's, Talo nearly falling back on his rear.

"You know I'd get in trouble for that! If you two want it, save up your allowances or something." She stared Talo down as Malo sighed under his breath.

"But... our allowances are terrible... Aww, I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a waterwheel..." Link had to strain to hear the little guys words.

"C'mon Beth, We just want to look at it a little! So can you get it? The slingshot? From the shop?" Talo pleaded.

"...Yeah, and if you can't do that, let's just trade families ok?" Malo shrugged, hoping he could. Beth stomped her foot and thrust her hands onto her hips again.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" She yelled. Link laughed under his breath and slowly backed up towards the village. That Beth was a fiery little thing, as if she was related to Ilia. Link shuddered at the thought of Ilia yelling at him. Now THAT, he was scared of. The first thing Link noticed as he entered the little village was Beth's dad staring up into the tree that made Fado's home. Link tried to think of the man's name, but he just couldn't think of it. He walked to the old man and smiled. The hunched over man turned and squinted his already half shut eyes.

"Well hey, 'morning, Link. Got a day off from work today m'boy?" He smiled weird, as if Link would yell at him when he spoke. Beth and Sera were very bossy, the poor guy.

"Yes sir" Link said politely. The man gave Link a smile, then let out a sad sigh.

"Not me. The wife's been hassling me...today's the day to restock our store."

Link shuffled his feet. This guy had it bad. He was more, the homey kind of husband, and the two ladys overused the guy. This wasn't his sort of, job, not his line of work. Link cringed,_ Is that what it will be like if i marry Ilia?_ Link took a good look at the old dad and husband. He was very scrawny, and his hair fell down to his shoulders. Beth took after both her parents, her dad being skinny and Sera being..well...bigger, Beth was a good size in between. She had high cheekbones like her father, and chubbier in her cheeks like Sera, but Beth definitely did not take after this man in personality wise. There she was a A-Class Brat, from which she got from her mom.

" Look! You see that up there in the tree. Yeah, some Ordon bees built themselves a fine nest up there, and I was thinking about knocking it down..." The man looked at the ground, his old age creating a hump between his shoulders, making him look older then he was.

" Our cat hasn't come home since yesterday, so the wife's in a bad mood. At the very least, I need to bring something home to her..." He looked up at the bee's again and sighed as he picked up a rock and rubbed it with his thumb. Link knew he was done talking, havin gone off into a thought. So Sera's cat had gone missing. Link walked toward the shop. That slingshot the kids mentioned actually caught his attention. Maybe he could get it before those kids could ruin it. That would be fun to have. He walked in and looked at Beth's mother, Sera, slouched over, twirling milk in a bottle around sadly. She sighed heavily, and then made a grunt.

"...Oh, my...it's young Link...welcome, m'dear." She was so dramatic, just like Beth. "You... You didn't happen to see my little cat out there, did you?" Link shook his head.

"No ma'am I haven't."

"He ate the fish we were going to have for supper last night, and I scolded him a good scolding...but then he went out and hasn't returned...I'm so fraught with worry for him...I've exhausted myself..." she drawled on staring at a picture of the brown white cat on the counter. Link backed out slowly. Obviously she did not want to talk. Link walked towards the pumpkin patch, that would go good in some soup. Thats what he should make for dinner! Some fish, some pumpkin, milk, maybe honey. _I could mix the honey and milk together and use it on the fish, and then have some Pumpkin Pie. Oh i could ask Ilia to make the pie! She does cook pretty good._ Link's mouth watered as he got closer to the now delicious looking pumpkins. As he approached, someone called to him from the pillar next to Sera's shop.

"Yo, Link! YO! Up here! I wanna talk to you!" Link looked up to find Malo and Talo's dad, Jaggle.

"Hey, There you go! Over here!" Link waved to him.

"Hey Jaggle" He said loudly. The old man smiled his eyes squinting in the sun.

"Your voice carries well, as usual! Why don't you climb up those vines there?"Link did as he said and grabbed a hold of the vines and hoisted himself up, finding footholds till he climbed up onto the top of the pillar.

"Hey son. Check this out...You know Sera, at the general store? Well, isn't that her cat over there?"

Link looked to where he was pointing and sure enough there was Sera's brown and white cat staring into the water intently behind Jaggle's house.

"He's just been sitting there next to my house, having a staring contest with the creek. You don't suppose he's thinking he's gonna catch a fish, do you? Ha ha ha! A cat can't catch no fish!" Jaggle chuckled to him self.

"Well Have a nice day, Link" Link waved to the man and hopped down to the ground. He had heard Uli talking about her missing cradle, and he began looking for that. _That would make her happy. That family has been so good to me. I feel as if i am part of the family. Like Colin's my brother, Rusl my dad, and Uli my mother. And that little baby on the way a new little kid to watch grow up._

After calling a hawk, stealing a cradle from a monkey using the hawk, and giving it to Uli, she gave Link a fishing pole that Colin had made for Link, with his dad's help of course. Fishing sounded like a great way to spend his day. In fact, that kitten of Sera's found the perfect spot for the sport. Link headed across the bridge to Jaggle and Pergie's house, around it, and onto the little dock the little cat stood next to. Link cast the fishing pole and waited for the bobber to sink down, pulling it back sharply till the fish rose out of the water.

" Aw c'mon! A stupid little greengil? It's only like ten inches!" Link moaned. Where were the Catfish? Link set it back in the water and cast again. He caught a greengil again, this one being about an inch longer then the last. He knelt down to take the fish off the hook, he'd use this one for his dinner. Suddenly the cat snatched the fish and ran off. Link took after it running all the way to Sera's where the cat jumped through the kitty door in the front. Link walked in. Up on the counter sat the thieving cat, drinking from his bowl that Sera had poured from the milk container she held earlier. As soon as Link entered the shop Sera started spilling her guts out to him.

"Oh, my, Link! You simply MUST hear this! Just take a look! My little kitty Link came back!"

_Wait they named their cat Link? Since when?_

" Oh, And he brought a fish back with him. He was worried about me being angry! Ohhhh, just look...isn't he so cute, the way he laps up that milk?" Sera begin cooing to her cat. As Link looked around her noticed Sera had put more pictures of her kitten up. More pictures then her daughter. There were two of Beth, And four of Kitty Link. She got the kitty like three weeks ago... Sweet Farore.

"Say, m'dear, why don't you have some, too! I'm in a good mood, so it's on the house today! Oh, don't worry, you don't have to return the empty bottle, m'dear. You can reuse it. Recycling is very important." She handed the milk bottle to Link.

"Uh, thanks Sera." He shrugged. It was a half bottle of milk... yaaaaayyy. Not really. Oh well more for the dinner. this was coming along better then he had hoped!

"Uh Hey Sera, Can I buy that slingshot?" Link scratched the back of his head and gave a little laugh.

" Thirty Dollars darlin'. What are you doing buying a slingshot, you naughty thing? You're too old for toys! Will you at least let the kids play with it?" She laughed. Her laugh made her sound so much like a man. It made Link want to laugh, but he held it in.

" I will. Thanks Ma'am." he said taking the slingshot into his hands and into his bag. Now off to show the kids.

As Link walked up to the clearing, Rusl was passing through.

"Ah, just in time, Link! I just delivered something to your room! And I see you got the fishing rod , Colin will be pleased. And it works better than you would think, right? Well Have a good one..." Rusl smiled.

"Thanks. You too." Link nodded at him. He walked over to the kids, slingshot in hand.

"Link has a slingshot! WHOA!" Talo said right away pointing his hand towards the new item that poked out from the little bag on Link's hip.. Beth grinned so big. She had a little crush on Link. Ok, the girl fantasized about him. It was a bit creepy.

"Wow! You had enough money to buy it, Link?" She clasped her hands together and batted her eyelashes. Link gave them a demonstration and they all cheered as he burst the head of the scarecrow in front of his house.

"Gee, you really are amazing Link!" Talo Grinned up at the seventeen year old.

"Thanks guys. I got to see what Rusl left. Be back in a sec." Link said pocketing the new toy, and heading up the ladder to his house. He entered the house and saw in the middle of the room a large blue and iron chest. He lifted the lid and picked up his wooden sword. "Finally!" Link cheered swirling the blade around. Rusl had been honing it for him, and it had been gone for at least two weeks. But now of course, he had it back. "Now I can stop making the dreaded soup and actually have some meat again." He smiled wickedly. He tied the sword to the strap on his back. And walked outside. Maybe he could kill some rabbit with the slingshot and sword. _Mmm Fish tonight, rabbit tomorrow. Sounds pretty good._

"IS THAT A SWORD!" Talo yelled as soon as he saw link with it. Beth's eyes fluttered some more and she giggled.

"Oh Link, you should show these boys how a REAL man wields a weapon." She cooed at the older boy. Link shrugged.

"Uh I guess I could show you guys a few pointers." Talo jumped for joy.

"Oh yes, oh yes!" The boy picked up a stick and they all lined up on the side to watch.

"All right! First off, we wanna see THAT move! The Slice! You just swing it right?" Talo said. Link grabbed the sword and swung it vertically from top to bottom. Talo copied him with his stick, grunt and everything.

"Yeah! A vertical slice! Was that it? Was it? I've definitely seen you do a horizontal slice before, too. Ok, next" Talo said folding his arms. Beth squealed and batted her eyes once again._Thats getting really annoying. She acts like she's still eight._

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna see that other move, Link! The one where you flex your muscles and...stab!" She cooed._Of course you do._ Malo looked up at her like she was stupid.

"...Oh, please. The stab?" He laughed at her attempt to flirt. Link wanted to laugh with him, but out of kindness he didn't. He lunged forward with the sword and stabbed the scarecrow.

" Ooh, Link, just amazing! Since your at it how about you show us that other move...Y'know, that little twirly thing you do! I love that! What do you call it? A spin attack?" She giggled. Malo rolled his eyes at the giggling, yapping girl.

"Like it's hard to spin around with a sword."

Link did as she asked and spun in a circle with the sword.

"Ooh, WOW! Thanks Link! Im sorry you have to waste your time with these little brats when you must be tired from doing all the important stuff you do!" She sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked at the boys.

"Beth Your not that much older then Talo." Link laughed. The girl frowned and did that 'hmph' noise girls do._Maybe she will actually be QUIET now._

"Hey! WAIT! You've gotta show us the jump attack before you go!You know, the one where you go 'HYAAH!' and leap through the air!"Talo whined. Malo sighed at his brothers description.

" You mean the one where he jumps and swings the sword down? Oh yeah, real tough." At this Link busted out laughing. These kids were something else, sometimes actually funny and not annoying. Link took a step back, and then lept forward, bringing the sword down with all his strength. It smashed the scarecrows wooden head in two. The kids all jumped, gasping, even little Malo who thought it wasn't that cool.

"WHOA!" They exclaimed.

"Thanks Link!" Talo grinned up at him. " I think...WAH!" Talo gaped at something towards the woods and everyone turned to see one of the troublesome monkeys that had been terrorizing the village jumping up and down.

"C'MERE, YOU!" Talo bellowed and ran after it, Malo behind him and Beth not far behind. Link jumped onto Epona and followed into the woods. He went about a yard in and saw Beth staring deeper into the woods.

"Where are they Beth?"Link asked the girl. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"Talo and Malo went chasing like crazy people after that monkey. I can't keep up with those two..." She stopped as Link rode faster through the woods. Two more yards up at the entrance to the Oron Spring and bridge to the rest of the woods stood Malo.

"They went that way, The rest is up to you" He mumbled something about being to slow as Link charged across the bridge. _What a stupid idiot. There are creatures in these woods that could eat a kid like Talo for breakfast._ He entered the part where they actually seperated Ordon from Faron and now Link was in thick forest. A fence blocked the way to Faron Spring. Link jumped over it easily with Epona._ Did Talo really come this far? There is no way that boy got it past this fence THAT fast._ Link passed through the giant log tunnel, said to have once been a great tree that nurtured a little village full of little children. He came upon a sign that read.

** Forest Temple Path**

_It's pitch-dark ahead! Parties interested in going forward must first go this way _

_-Coro_

It seemed someone had scratched that last part in. Link headed toward this Coro. He found a house,with a little man sitting out front. He had a mess of hair, looking sort of like a bird's nest, and on closer inspection he noticed some birds actually created a nest atop his head and sat there.

"I'm..uhh..looking for a Coro?" Link hesitated. Maybe this guy was a savage and could kill him with the blink of an eye. He didn't look it. He looked very lazy and laid-back.

"Hey, guy! You came about the sign didn't you. You should have a lantern to proceed there. It's very dark and leads to caves and stuff. Here take this." He handed link a lantern. It looked pretty old.

" I sell lantern oil here... I'm trying to drum up sales by giving away free lanterns! It's a buisness tactic, guy! See, as long as you've got oil to fuel your lantern, you can light your way and set fire to stuff. They're the best! Try setting a fire under that pot." He pointed in front of him, and Link turned to see a fire pit with a pot hanging over it. He swung the lantern which was already filled with oil and Link had set it aflame. The wood underneath burst into flames.

"Well there you go." Link nodded at the man.

"Thanks, I guess." He hopped on Epona and tied the burning lantern to his saddle bags. Epona wouldn't continue down the path, so he had to leave her. He grabbed the lantern and went through the gate. A bit into the gate he found Talo's little pretend sword on the ground. He looked ahead,taking the lantern out so he could see through the darkness.

Link brushed aside his the last spider web as he saw light at the end of the tunnel. Two dead keese and a dead rat lay behind him He ventured into the light of the forest. There was a dock, suggesting this wasn't no forest anymore. Link took a good look at the trees. This was more marshy swamp area. Link rushed through, slaying Bokoblins and Deku babas and Keese. He stumbled upon a cave, and ventured inside. He grabbed the key from inside, and rushed to a locked gate he saw some bokoblins by. The tall gate was covered in ivy and other types of vines, showing that it had been here for quite some time, but the lock looked fairly new. After unlocking it he sat down for a second, exhausted.

" Don't do anything stupid Talo. Im coming"

Link stumbled upon a clearing. Giant trees surrounded him and one in particular had a long limb that served as a ramp up to it. These had to be descendants from the Great Tree long ago. Link climbed the ramp, finding little Talo and the Monkey in a wooden cage together, surrounded by two more of those blue bokoblins. They looked so greasy and ugly, their white strands of hair pulled back into a ponytail. They carried large wooden clubs, that could easily knock him out if he was unprepared. He lunged into the opening and charged one of them. It raised it's club above it's head and link took a stab at it's stomach. It fell backwards while the other rushed from behind. He swung his sword knocking the other on it's butt, then sending the sword through it, grazing the ground below it as blood oozed out from the rough cut. Talo covered his eyes as link slid his sword out from the dying creatures body. It's head rolled back as it's life left it's body.

"LINK! Watch out!" Talo screamed. Link glimpsed the blue skin approaching from behind and ducked perfectly as it swung it's club over his head, right where he had just been. Link pivoted on his heels and stabbed the beast through it's chest. It fell back with a thud, and link pulled the now blood covered wooden sword from it's body. He aimed perfectly with the sword and slashed the front and side bars of the cage. Talo had his hands covering his face weeping, thinking link had perished from that last attack. The cage collapsed and Link scooped up the boy in his arms. The monkey, who had a pink bow in it's hair (must be a girl), ran off after cheering. Talo cried into Link's shoulder the entire way through the gate. He finally let him down after they had gone through the caves, it being safe.

"If you hadn't come, Link... gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably! She's actually a nice gal, that monkey... she tried to protect me, so we got captured together." The little boy stared at the ground as for the first time Link had heard the boy speak, he spoke in a fervent whisper. A few tears trickled down his face, his eyes beginning to dry up. It was twilight outside, and he needed to get the little boy back to the village.

"You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you?" Talo looked up at him with puppy dog eyes._ He's actually a good lookin kid, and he has a good heart deep down._

" He probably has already heard bud." Link sighed, his hands resting on his hips. Talo looked to the ground again, biting his bottom lip.

"He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous... So if he doesn't know please don't tell him! Promise!" The little boy sounded so desperate. Link knew he had learned his lesson. _The poor kid, he just got scared to death. He didn't think he was really going to live through that._

" Fine, bud. If he doesn't know, I wont say a word." with that, Talo ran off towards the village. Link watched him and walked up beside Epona.

"Link!" a voice rang out to the side, towards Coro's house. Link turned to see Rusl approaching.

"My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard... but it looks like you have brought him home already... I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you."

Link smiled at the man.

" Oh, it doesn't bother me, Rusl. It's sorta my fault. I don't know, but maybe if I hadn't shown them some moves he wouldn't have been brave enough to venture out here." Rusl nodded at this silently for a second then looked towards the caves.

"Tell me, have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel... uneasy about what may lie in wait..." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger.

"There was a more then the usual keese about. And Bokoblins. I've never seen so many. Usually only one or two. There had to be about fifteen or so today." Link thought to his battle to reach Talo and the monkey. Something was definitely strange.

"Anyways, Link... Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule." Rusl gave the young man a smile. Link grinned widely.

"Really! The mayor said yes?" Link grabbed Rusl in a tight hug, making Rusl laugh.

"I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you... I wish you the best of luck Link. Return safely!" Rusl winked at the boy, holding him at arms length.

" Oh I will!" Link laughed. He couldn't believe it, he was going to see the world.

"If you are lucky, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda!" The older man laughed at this. Link's face turned deep red. A Princess? Oh his life was getting exiting!With Rusl's arm around his shoulder, the two laughed and talked. Walking back he felt a warm sensation throughout him. Maybe this was what it was like to have a dad.


	4. Chapter 3

_Note: WooH! Chapter 3! Hands in the air! Ok so im done for the day Hopefully i can get four and maybe five tomorrow. We will see. C'mon if you want more you got to show it, give me the reviews._

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Link stared into the sky, the breeze rustling through his mess of brown hair. He watched the goats lounge around him, eating grass and not. It was very peaceful on the ranch. He was going to miss it. The white puffs of clouds rolled lazily overhead. His stomach grumbled and he clenched the throbbing area. The food he made last night was delicious, he had some even for breakfast. It had only been an hour and his stomach was already yelling for more. <em>It wants the pie.<em> Ilia said she would bake the pie so he would have it for his trip.

"Hey Link!" Fado came running from the gate. Link stood to great him.

"You opened up today?" Fado said looking at the goats out and about.

"Yessir" Link chirped. He couldn't sleep last night. He was too exited. All he could think about was this special trip.

"So, almost time for you to get goin', huh?" Fado smiled, but Link could tell he was a bit sad. Fado didn't want him to go. They had a lot of fun on the ranch together. Fado and Rusl taught him everything he knew.

"How's about we finish up early today, bud?" Fado grinned bigger, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Fado, I can see right through you. But alright. I guess we can finish up." Link gave him a smile. Fado moved out of the way as Link called Epona. He jumped on to her back and clicked his heels twice, and she took off into a gallop, herding the noisy little things grazing around.

"Hoo, boy, but y'all can herd! That was 1:40! Faster then usual, bud!"

Fado laughed. Him and Link had made a game, to see how fast Link could do it. It usually took him about 3 minutes.

"You make me so proud" Fado pretended to cry and Link laughed.

"Oh stop it. Your such a baby Fado." Link teased him.

"Have a safe trip bud. I'll be waiting for 'ya." Fado grinned up at Link, and Link winked back.

"I will."

Fado went back into the barn and Link gripped Epona's reins.

"You ready for some fun girl?" Link rubbed Epona's neck. Fado had set up the jumping fences while Link was locking the goats in. He and Epona did a few rounds, then began their way to the Mayor's house. Ilia was waiting outside for him. Ilia was Mayor Bo's daughter, and that was not the only reason he did not ask the beautiful lass out. He didn't want to be the next mayor.

"How was herdin' today, Link?" She asked, resting a hand on Epona's neck.

"Great. Epona got 'em all in 1 minute and 40 seconds! Isn't that right girl?" Link rubbed Epona's neck on both sides, getting a response from her. She pushed her neck into his hands, as if asking for more.

"All done herdin' for the day, Link? Well, nice work." Mayor Bo popped out of the house and walked down the steps. Link hopped down and walked over to the Mayor. Mayor Bo wrapped his arm around Links shoulder and turned him away from Ilia.

" The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be... bad... if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?"

"I understand, Sir." Link nodded. Behind them Ilia was talking to Epona.

"The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse... but please bear Link safely along it." How cute. Man, Link just wanted to kiss the girl right then.

"Wait...what's this?" Ilia's voice suddenly turned bitter. Both the mayor and Link turned to see Ilia crouching down looking at the horse's front left leg.

"What's happened? She's injured?" Ilia turned to give Link a cold, dark stare. He flinched._ And there went my urge to kiss her_. She pushed herself up and stormed over to him, her hand balled into fists.

"Link! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!" She raised her voice with each word she spoke, and now was screaming at him. He moved backwards, scared the girl would do some serious damage to him. Ilia was scary when mad. And she knew how to fight. That girl could pack a punch.

" Now, now, Ilia, there is no need to get so hot with him..." Mayor Bo per-cautiously put out. Ilia turned towards him and stared him down.

"FATHER!" She silenced the old man.

" How can you be so easy on him? You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one!" _I don't think yelling at me about injuring my horse's leg has anything to do with being a mayor,...but I'd rather not argue with her._ Both men had their heads down as Ilia grabbed the horse's reins.

"You poor thing..." she cooed. The mayor and Link both peeked at one another as Ilia walked past them with Epona.

"It'll be all right, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now." They watched her leave, both stunned.

"Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!" She kept cooing to the horse as she left the two men.

"W-Wait! Ilia!" Mayor Bo's hand stretched out towards her, as if the action would bring her back, but the girl just kept walking along.

"Why, without Epona... the gift won't get delivered in time! Oh this won't do..." Mayor Bo shook his head.

"I'll get her , Sir" Link said as he walked off towards the spring.

"What a brave lad." The Mayor said as he walked back into his house.

On his way past his house, Link found a Colin pouting, kicking at the dirt.

"...Link, are you going to see Ilia?" the boy seemed hopeful.

"Yeah Colin. Why?"

"Maybe it's just because it's me... but those guys don't let me through... do you think we can go to see Ilia together?" so Malo and Talo were picking on him. Link looked over to see Beth standing in front his house and Malo and Talo guarding the entrance to the Forest.

"Sure Colin." Colin followed him as he went to talk to everyone. First, Link walked up to the girl in front of his house. She tossed her shoulder length hair behind her shoulder, which fell right back into place. She glared at the hairs as Link approached.

"Beth, why are you here?" Link asked, annoyed. She would randomly come over sometimes and ask him out, and he wasn't really in the mood for little girls at the moment.

"Can you take me with you to Hyrule, Link? Nothing looks good on me in this town!" She whined. Link moaned and pinched his nose with his thumb and middle finger.

"Your too young." He grunted and walked to the other two pests.

"Hey, we've been waiting for you, Link. Yesterday was soooo much fun! Yeah, chasing that monkey was great!" Talo lied straight through his teeth. _I get it. He's trying to act cool around these two. He doesn't want them to know what really happened._

"I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but we let it go instead!"

Malo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, YOU didn't get caught, Talo?" He sneered.

"Oh, way to spoil everything by telling your dad, Colin. Nice job." Talo glared at the boy hiding behind Link.

"Yeah, thanks a lot! We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never gonna end..." Malo glared at the boy also. Talo snapped at Colin.

"I bet you're trying to go see Ilia, aren't you? Well, there's no way I'm gonna let you pass!"

"Hey, you two, it isn't Colin's fault. I told his dad." Link chided the two little twerps in front of him. Colin looked up at him, knowing he was lying for him. Talo looked back at him, realizing he was there, and saw his sword.

"Lemme borrow that wooden sword! Please, Link! If I had that yesterday I could've handled it alone. C'mon! Let me borrow it right now!" Talo tried to reach for the sword but was to short.

"No way, mister."

"Colin, you better start talking fast if you want to see Ilia..cuz there is no way I'm letting you through without that sword." Talo smirked. Malo looked up at his brother with a surprised expression.

"Sheesh...You are my brother, Talo...But that was pretty low."

"Fine, Talo. But no running off or hitting anyone." Link handed the little boy the wooden sword._ This better not result in anything bad._

"Whoa! YESSS! With this thing... I'll show 'em!" Malo and Talo ran off, Talo trying to swing the sword, almost falling down each time he did.

"Link." Colin tugged at Links pants, and the older boy turned to look at him.

"Thanks..." Link Looked down at the small boy. Colin was a very shy and quiet boy. Link really liked him. He would make a great guy someday.

"Those guys are always teasing me...Whats so fun about swinging something like that around, anyway? I hate it...It's scary..." Link patted the kid on the back. He would make a great father.

" It's not for fun. I use it to protect the people I love. Like you. And the village." Link said with a smile. Colin looked up at him wit bright, shining, chocolate brown eyes.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you, Link! I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime? Can you?" Colin clasped his hands to his chest, sort of like Beth always did when she was around Link.

"Sure, bud. I promise." Colin smiled, and ran off to find Ilia. Link took one last look at the small boys swinging the sword around, and then walked to find Colin and Ilia, a smile on his face.

Link crawled though a little hole near the springs. He would surprise them. As he got up and dusted himself off, he heard Ilia's and Colin's conversation.

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard details about Talo's capture... but, Colin..." Ilia reached her hand out to the boy as he lowered his head. Link stepped forward, and Ilia, noticing him, turned towards Epona. She began to reach for the horse, but Epona shook her head, as if saying not to touch her. Ilia backed a bit, and smiled down at the water.

"So you still prefer you master over me, huh, Epona? Don't worry about your horse, Link." Ilia glanced at him, and then back at the horse, her smile turning to a frown.

"Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together." The girl closed her eyes for a second, then looked up to the sky. She looked down again, closing her eyes and whispered.

"But, Link... Can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything... out of your league. Please." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, Her Crystal Blue eyes shining in the sun ray's that were seeping through the leaves and branches overhead. She turned toward him and smiled, her head slightly tilted down, looking so beautiful and angelic.

"Just come home safely." Link nodded.

" I pro-" Suddenly the ground began to quake, and Bulbins stormed the gate. They rode on some big bullbos, creatures that look like big pigs. Link watched One of the Bulbin riders point an arrow at Ilia. He began running toward the fleeing girl, as he saw the archer release. His hand outstretched, he attempted to grab her and pull her toward him before the arrow hit it's mark. Something crashed into the back of his head, and everything around him spun out of control. He felt his knees hit the water and the ground underneath, and then his face splashing into it. He rolled over onto his back as water filled his mouth. He swallowed what had entered and breathed in big gulps of air. His head lolled to the side, and as his vision began to sport black dots and shapes, he saw Ilia crash into the water, and a giant hand lifting her. And then, he lost everything.

Link awoke to find no one in the springs. He sat up suddenly, his head aching as memories rushed his fuddled thoughts. He raced out of the springs and towards the woods. He stopped, staring up to the sky, as a black wall loomed over head, stopping him from reaching the Faron woods. Not only did the sky take on a eerie orange glow out of no where, but the air seemed thick with a horrible feeling. He had to get Ilia and Colin. Link took a deep breath in, and stepped towards the black mass. Suddenly a gray hand struck at him through the wall and grabbed him around the neck. Link struggled, his airways already throbbing and burning from water spilling in, but the hand was very powerful, it pulled him into the wall sucking him through. Link felt as if he had crashed through glass, every cell in his body shattering and every bone breaking. He screamed as new light found way to his eyes. Link emerged in an orange world, that looked exactly like Faron woods. Black particles of something floated everywhere and Link looked into the face of a strange creature that held his 's black body was shining with blue markings, and it had a mask that long hair like ropes hung from, it stood on all fours, but it's body looked sorta like a human. Suddenly, Links hand began to glow, and his entire body felt like it was engulfed in flames. Link let out another scream of pain. His body convulsed, his blood stopping, his head exploading in side of his skull. The creature gave a shriek and threw the boy away from it. Link flew to the ground, the impact not noticeable for the flame sensation throughout his body was quite worse. Everything seemed to change as he felt his bones and features shift, and then all went black once more. Before it did, he could have sworn he saw a flash of black and and blue and yellow in the sky, almost like a human. His head hit the ground and he let out a strangled breath.

"Ilia..."


	5. Chapter 4

_Note:Ugh..Sorry for the delay on this one. My lap top is gone:( So now i have to write the story down, then transfer it onto the computer :P Reviews people! Reviews! Thank you to the three that have!If you want to know more about the end of this chapter i NEED Reviews!_

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Link awoke to find himself in what looked like a prison cell. He tried to move forward, but he was chained to the floor. He looked down, and got more then he bargained for. Instead of seeing a hand or foot, he saw a white paw. He tried to gasp, but heard more like a whine. Everything seemed to swirl around him, colors were different, textures, tastes. He could see colors that he couldn't see before. He looked back to find, <em>what is that<em>, a tail? _Something is terribly wrong. _He fell to the cell floor, the cold gray stones sending shivers up and down his spine. He got back up and tried to run forward to break the chain, but was pulled back immediately_. _He tried to chew through it, snarls escaping his furry muzzle, his teeth chipping slightly in the progress. Suddenly something caught his attention. He looked up to find a...imp? He couldn't tell what it was. It looked at him from the shadows, one red eye glaring, watching his own sky blue one's. It's body was white and black, with swirl patterns by it's tiny petite breasts. It looked like a little jacket covering them. It's hands were covered in a blue green pattern ,and so were it's pointed ears that came out from a helmet like structure the imp wore on it's head that covered it's left eye. The imp suddenly smiled, it's eye growing wide as it disappeared into thin air. Link looked around him, but the imp was gone. He looked back towards the bars that held him in, to find it right in front of him, a small child like size to it's tiny body. The thing's smile was lopsided, curling up on the left that showed a sharp tooth on the end._Vampire? No. They don't exist._

" I found you!" The imp giggled. It sounded like a girl, and looked sorta like one. Her voice had a strange quality to it. Almost like, it echoed with every noise she made. Even the cute little laugh she made. Link growled at her, not being able to say much else at the moment._Found him? Did she know him?_ She shook her head, showing a tuft of Orange hair on top pulled into a ponytail that turned yellow at the bottom.

"Ooh! Aren't you scary! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" She said, kind of sexy like. If only that chick was and adult and a bit more normal, He would probably be attracted to her. She had strange blue and greenish swirl patterns on her body, not just her hands and ears.

"Well, that's too bad... I was planning on helping you...if you were nice." She yawned. _Helping me?_ Link stopped growling and stood up..on all four legs. The girl giggled again.

"That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast!" She giggled again and hit him under his, muzzle. _So she knew i was a human before. Who is she? _Something in the back of his mind told him to bite her hand off._ That's what we wolves do._ Link was startled for a second._ Wolf? I'm a wolf?_ She giggled again and jumped back. He hadn't noticed that he had actually tried to bite her hand. She held her arms out from her sides.

"There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" She brought her hands in, Her left palm facing the floor while her right palm faced up towards the left palm. A small black ball formed between them as the Imp concentrated. Her eyes closed, and little red lines swirled within the orb. She flung her hands back out and the black and red magic was sent towards Link's left paw, cutting the chain that kept him to the floor.

"You look kind of surprised!" The girl giggled, now next to him, popping out of no where.

"So I bet you're wondering where exactly you are." The girl jumped back towards the bars, disappearing into little black particles again and seeping through the bars to the other side._ More like who YOU are? _Something stirred inside of Link's mind. _She looks good, i wonder how she tastes._ Link shook his head. _Where the hell did that come from?_

" Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you!" She laughed, waving him forward, and yawned. Link approached the bars. Her ponytail suddenly changed into a large hand, the same color as her hair, and the band that kept it in a ponytail now looked like a bracelet. Link sniffed along the edges of the room, till he came to the left corner, near the front of the cage, where the girl stood giggling. A decaying box of firewood sat against the cage. Link gave it one good hit and it turned into dust, a slight hole showing through the bars. Link wedged his furred canine body through the hole, appearing on the other side. She suddenly jumped on his back, which freaked him out causing him to growl and turn around a couple of times.

"I guess you're not completely stupid after all." She said, patting his neck. _Is this how Epona feels?_

The girl straddled his back, laying down so one hand held up her head while the other lay across his neck.

"Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." She grabbed his ear pulling his head back, causing a sharp pain and a high gasp from him._ Well the feelings aren't returned, you child!_

"But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say!" She let go of his ear, and urged him forward._ Great. Now I'm being controlled by this little girl. _

"Let's go, Doggie"

"Finally, out of that dreary place. And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?" The imp yawned, admiring the sky. _This is home._ She urged the stupid panting wolf below her forward.

"Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to... but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it!" The wolf under her charged forward, leaping across the castle walls, roofs, and barracks, heading for the tower she pointed out. _Stupid Light-dweller. They all disgust me._ The sky poured rain down on them, black clouds of twilight surrounding their heads. It was truly beautiful. Too bad this castle was in ruins. It was all _his_ fault.

Link hopped up into the window, and down into a spiraling staircase. He walked up stairs coming to two large doors, the left being slightly open. Link pushed it open and walked into the room. There was a pretty big fire place to the left, and to the right, a desk with a notebook and a small mirror. The queen sized bed had gray sheets and gray pillows. It was a very drab room. To the front of the room a step led to two windows. He could see the rain and black particles outside. A black mass stood by the right window, while a chair was next to the left. Link walked forward towards the mass, growling. It turned to show a covered face, except for the nose which showed it to be a very feminine face. Something told him that this person was good, and he approached her, the girl on his back sighing.

"Midna?" The cloaked hood asked in surprise. It was a very pretty voice.

"You remembered my name? What an honor for me..." Midna, the imp, smiled at the cloak figure. _So the name of the brat on top of me is Midna? Interesting name._

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching..." The sweet concealed voice drifted from behind the fabric. Midna shrugged.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but ...I guess he'll do." The cloaked figure bent down so that her covered eyes should be eye level with his. Her cloaked head looked down at his left foot, the cuff still attached with part of the chain dangling onto the floor.

"...You were imprisoned? I am sorry." The figure looked of into the distance. She truly sounded sorry, as if...it was her fault. From the looks of this room she looked imprisoned too. Just better quality of a cell.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened...so, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much...Twilight Princess!" Midna flashed her one sided smile, showing her sharp left tooth, and giggled.

"Listen carefully...this was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule." _Wait a sec, I'm in Hyrule! This must be the CASTLE!_

"But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight...It has been turned into a world of shadows... inhabited by creatures that shun the light." Link listened to the voice's story of how the castle was attacked by these strange creatures and their king.

"The princess was given two choices: Surrender, or die. The princess watched as her knights were killed before her. She was to choose Life for Hyrule, Or death. The princess chose, she dropped her sword, surrendering to the king, keeping her people alive. Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear...fear of a nameless evil..."The girl stood, staring out into the dark twilight that covered the land.

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain it's princess..." The figure reached up, white gloved hands pulling at the hood that covered her face, to reveal a beautiful elven face, sparkling blue eyes that showed sadness, but at the same time you could see the strength she held.

"I am Zelda" Right before him, stood the Princess of Hyrule. Her golden blonde-brown hair fell down her back, braided at the end. A crown across her forehead gleamed with a red jewel. She was stunningly beautiful. _She's hotter then Ilia! Those curves fit perfectly in that dress. _Link noticed a kind of animalistic lust overcoming him. His member began to slide out, growing and hardening. _LINK! Get a hold of your self, now is not the time to be thinking like that. _Link held back that urge to tear at the beauty's dress. _It's the wolf's animal like nature. It's very,...overpowering. _Link slowly became soft.

"You don't have to look so sad!" Midna sighed. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" Midna laid back on Link's back, staring up at the ceiling.

" Midna... this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" Midna got off the wolf's back and turned to face away from Zelda, floating in the air.

"Why indeed? You tell me!" Midna shrugged her shoulders, and gave a little laugh, but it sounded more sad then usual. Link wanted to see her face, to see if she was sad._ Wait. Why would I care if she is sad or not. She is just some stupid imp taking control of the fact I want to get out of here. She's a pain in the neck. _

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here quickly." Midna landed back onto Links back and waved to Zelda. Link ran out the door and down the steps, almost to the bottom of the stair way, when Midna gently pulled on his ear, making him stop. She rested her hand on his forehead and whispered.

" Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt." just as she said this, Link could hear the door creak open below."Through the window we go."

Midna flew to the end of the roof and turned to Link. "Well? Do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I''ll let you go back to where you first stumbled into twilight... But are you really sure you should go back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" Midna turned and suddenly Colin screamed in front of him, turned, then Ilia screaming.

"Do you want to save them? Well in that case, Little Midna would be happy to help you!" Midna stayed in her Ilia form trying to look as sexy as possible._ She's actually pulling it off. Ilia never acts like that though...if she did..._ Link stopped thinking about what the wolf side of him wanted to do.

"But... well you'd have to be my servant... and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say! Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought." Midna smiled at the wolf. Link felt tingly and suddenly he disappeared into thin air.

Link opened his eyes to see himself back in the Ordon spring."Oh, that's right, I forgot to mention one thing...though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self...and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be?" Midna's voice giggled around him but she was no where to be seen._ That girl is down right malicious! I'm sorry I ever felt a drop of pity for her! _Link trotted through the gate and onto the path for the village.

"So,um,what next?" Suddenly, Links shadow moved off the floor and a shadow like version of Midna appeared in front of him.

"What? Did you think I'd disappeared?Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you... Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight... but if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight... like me! So you really have no choice but to do as I say." _Holy Deity's, I HATE this chick! She is using me all the __way. But I need her if I'm to save Colin and Ilia._

"Saving your friends and all that...well, that'll depend on your actions...because you never can trust words, you know. Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me. You do understand me, don't you?" Midna giggled._ She thinks she is so funny. I just want to twist her little head till it snaps her neck. _Midna gave him a funny look for a second, then her shadow face turned back to it's normal smiley self.

" So, what do you plan to do? While your dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on!" She fell back into his shadow and he continued toward the village. As he got to his house, he had to kill two bulbins. They both fell after a couple of seconds, and Link headed toward the village.

"Wait!" A squeaky voice said from behind him. He got ready to rip someones head off if they came near him.

"Thank you for taking care of those bad guys! They made both the village and the forest a mess... they kidnapped the village children... but I know... you're not one of them. I can tell because you smell like the trees of Ordon... if you run into any trouble, talk to the animals." a tiny little squirrel chirped then scurried away,_ Village children? Did that mean- oh not Talo,Malo, and Beth too! _ Link raced for Ordon, hoping this news was not true.

Link's ears shot forward as he heard a voice off some where."Ohhh... how did it come to this?" A thousand faces shot through Link's head, till one matched the voice. _Hanch, Sera's husband. Beth's dad. You couldn't recall his name. Beehive. Timid. Small. _Words raced through the wolf's head. Link found it easier to think in this form. It seemed he could remember anything he had ever seen. He had a very good memory and ears, and apparently good eyes, as Link's new beast form adjusted quickly to the night, light shining in a different way, and he spotted the dad up on the pillar next to the shop. The man looked to the sky, trembling with cold and sorrow.

"The children...please say nothing's happened..." Link's sped up heart rate plummeted. _They're gone. Beth, Malo,Talo, Colin, Ilia, they all are gone. _

" Please forgive your good-for-nothing father..." Link watched as light glinted off his cheek. The man was crying. Link slowly walked to the pillar, not wanting to scare the miserable soul. Link could hear voices in the direction of Malo and Talo's house, and went there. His soft paws thudded softly against the cold wood, landing onto the earth on the other side.

"Oh, about the shield..." Jaggle said aloud. The mayor stood with him, the fire making shadows dance across their tear streaked, stricken faces.

"Hey! Not so loud..." the mayor's eyes widened, and he looked to see if anyone had heard. Link crouched low, lucky for some grass to cover his beastly form. He crept closer, as the men whispered to one another. The mayor cast another swift glance around, the shadows across his face making the big friendly man look tough and dangerous.

"...So, that shield is still in your house, right?" he raised his hand to his mouth and whispered, as if that would keep anyone from hearing. His words couldn't escape Link's enhanced hearing. Jaggle nodded vigorously.

"Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft." he gestured toward the house. The mayor leaned closer to the man.

"Good! Go grab it, quick as you can! Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him." The mayor cast a worried glance towards the glowing light that emitted them their sight in the darkness. _Rusl? What happened to Rusl! Whats going on!_

" But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he STILL got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!" Jaggle almost yelled out in interest. The Mayor held a finger to his lips, looking around once again to see if anyone was to be seen. _They must have witnessed something terrible, they are all very scared. They weren't that scared before. _

"I'll be fine. The sword we were goin' to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house."

Link wanted to tell them not to go, but he knew what would happen if he did.

"Oh yeah? All right, I understand, Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield. You just wait here..."

Link noticed the shadow under his feet shift, and a small, bouncy voice drifted to his ears.

" A sword and a shield, little monster." Link let out a low growl. That imp was really aggravating.

"No good! Run!" The mayor yelped. Link stood quickly, looking around to see if there was a beast, but found the men looking at him. _Oh, they heard me. _The men darted around the building out of sight and Link did not bother to follow.

"That's not a bad bit of information you heard, huh? Ugh...look at that open window. This village is full of idiots." Link lightly growled at the shadowed Imp in mid air before him. He looked up to Jaggle's home and saw the open window.

"So... we should jump up there... but from where?" Midna nodded her head to the water wheel, and then settled back under his feet. Link whined. He really didn't like this. He went back to the bridge, hoping to find more answers.

Link ran out of the village, a sword and shield bouncing on his back. He had to get out of there, quick. Hanch had attacked him with a hawk, and he watched Rusl limp around, skin dry with blood, bandages covering half his body. Link couldn't stand the thought he had stolen their only defense. He came to the spring and was about to pass it as a airy voice ringed in his ears like bells.

"_**Wait. Come...to my spring..."**_ Link walked into the water and looked around. The voice seemed to vibrate through the air, not really coming from a certain direction.

"_**You have...been transformed...by the power...of shadow. Come... to me..."**_ Link stepped forward, the water going an inch higher then his ankles. Red stones dropped from the sky, and wall formed a circle around him. He couldn't get out. A red hole above him spat out a monster, one of the likes that pulled him through the glowing mass earlier, before he turned into this dreadful form. The beast swiped at him, and link was sent flying back towards the walls, which singed his fur. Link slowly pushed himself onto his paws, his fur dripping with water. He charged at the monster, his anger overriding his senses and he jumped at the beast. His claws sunk into the thing's skin and link thrashed at it's neck with his bared fangs. It gave a withering shriek as it fell to the ground, water splashing the wolf. He jumped of the thing, and it seemed to explode into black particles of nothing. The walls holding him in disappeared. The sky seemed to grow darker, and the water beneath Link took on an unearthly glow. It shone brighter then anything he had seen, but it didn't hurt to look. The stones above the flowing water glowed a brilliant blue. A ball of swirling light floated up from the water, into the air. Link sat and watched, a feeling of awe washing over him. The power that surrounded him was amazingly great, and it shone forth a peace that washed away his worries and troubles. Shapes began to form around the mystical light. In about three seconds, Link was staring at a glowing goat, with misshapen tail, that looked like a club more then anything.

"_**Oh brave youth... I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona." **_The light goat was three times the size of the tiny wolf. _Ordona? That's the Harvest God we worship in Ordon. The God was a spirit? And it was real?_

"**_The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield"_** The spirit told Link of the darkness that was growing, and how it's other spirit brethren's light had already been stolen.

"_**To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land...You." **_Link looked at Ordona in bewilderment. _Me? Redeem the other spirits light?_

"_**You still have not discovered your true power...those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms. Unless... if you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed... if you were to revive the light spirit... there, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being." **_The light shone brighter and seemed to fade as the spirit disappeared. The light in the sky turned normal, and the water went back to normal. Link slowly walked out of the springs, and stood at the edge of the bridge. _That was... something else. What is going on?_

Midna lifted out from under the wolf's paws.

"Hey... look... the Faron Woods that you know so well... they're now covered in twilight. You might not be able to come back here, but... do you still want to go?" They stood in front of the dark mass that separated the two worlds. Link gave a low grunt, nodding his head up and down. The imp flew into the wall, as if it was water, and then an orange hand came and grasped his little wolf body and pulled him through.

"Hmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world?" Link looked up at the imp. She was wearing the shield on her face, swinging the sword around wildly.

"You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight?" Midna threw the shield off her face, and onto Link's. She through the sword into the ground.

" Well, I won't use these, but I'll hang on to them for you! All right, a promise is a promise... I trust you enough to help." The sword and shield evaporated into the air, and the little creature on his back leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"In exchange for my help, though, I need you to gather some things for me. Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me...But enough about that. Do you hear that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen... where in the world could it be?" She laughed and laid back on his fur.

" Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light! Come on! Snap to it!" Link dashed forward, the imp girl on his back grasping black fur in her tiny hands. He almost threw her off, _Which would have been funny_. Something thudded behind Link, and then a stone fell a couple of feet in front of him and protruded from the forest floor. _Damn it._ He growled as the shadow beasts fell and faced the blue eyed wolf. Midna squeaked and lifted off his back.

"You can take care of them!" She fled, floating the opposite direction from the shadow beasts. Link went at it, killing one, then another, leaving one left, just lazily swinging it's arms in front of it. As the second one fell dead, it braced it's arms to the ground and threw it's head back. A terrible sound thudded against Link's skull, vibrating throughout his entire body. He thought his inside were going to explode, then his eardrums. His spine jolted with the sound, making him shake with the shrieking beast. His eyes were clamped shut when it stopped, and he re-opened them to a sicking surprise. All three stood facing him, as if he had done nothing. He turned and fled towards the giggling imp.

"You can't leave one standing you fur-brain! I guess I'll show you how it's done." Link watched red magic circled around him, and soon he was charging at all three. They all fell to the ground with a thud, and Midna stood in front of him, dusting her hands off._ That damn imp! If only I could-._ Midna turned towards him, her red eyes stone cold, just glaring at him.

"If only you could what?"


	6. Chapter 5

_Note: Guess who's Backkkk:) Ok weell Here is chapter 5:) hehe thank you all for the reviews! I have my stuff back up and running so i think i can start writing again:) Round of applause? Drum roll? Aww who cares just read the damn story! :D_

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Link stared at Midna, wide eyed as the the imp glared at him. Her glare was menacing, and her teeth were showing, two fangs protruding, one on the left, one on the right. <em>Did she...just read my mind.<em> Midna's face softened, and her eyes grew wide with surprise. She looked down at her hands, then back up to the wolf before her.

"_Link?" _Her voice bounced around his head and ears. Her lips hadn't moved, they were closed in a frown, her face looking eagerly into his eyes. He had heard her..but she hadn't spoken a word. Link gave growl and nodded his head.

" Think something. Think anything. Talk to me!" She raced up to him and grabbed his face in her tiny grasp.

"_Let go of me you brat!" _ Link growled at her, and she backed up, Fear spreading through her face, then just like that it was gone. She had no emotion appearing behind her eyes, nothing to her lips.

"But, I couldn't hear your thoughts before"._ That's true, she hadn't. _He looked for any sign that she had heard that, and realized she hadn't. _Try reaching out to her._ Link thought of her. He looked at the tiny, annoying thing he had to carry around everywhere.

" _Always treating me like crap and everything. If it wasn't for her being part of this stupid realm, I wouldn't have let her tag along. If only I didn't need your help you little imp." _His thoughts ran without him thinking. He hated her. There was no way she could here him. But then he saw the wide eyed look she possessed again.

"_You...Heard me?"_ Link threw out his thoughts. Maybe she could. She smiled.

" Well if you want to save your friends little wolfie you better deal with how I treat you." So she had heard him. Midna yawned, her usual round eyes pulling together, and Link noticed the way they were starting to become half closed.

" _Your tired" _Link looked into her eyes, knowing she heard him.

"So? We have a job to do. Let's go wol-" Midna barley could speak. She wasn't levitating anymore, but standing firmly on the ground, her tiny body depending on a tree for support. Her eyes closed, and she began to fall forward. Link's legs moved from under him and he was under her in a second, her body draping against his furry one. Her big eyes opened to look at him.

"Let me go, you stupid light-" Her voice drifted off and her arm went around his neck, letting him hold her up. He lowered himself to the ground and noticed her helmet had fallen off. Link took a long look at the little girl against him. A red filled her black cheeks, her breath slow and steady. _She's kinda cute when she isn't being annoying, but what am I saying she's a little imp like thing. _ The other part of him retorted back. _And your a wolf. Whats your point?_ Link shook his head and closed his eyes. His body took that and he fell into a deep sleep pretty quick.

_ Link Watched Ilia brush Epona, water falling down the horse's back as The girl washed the horse. Her soft smooth hands, Her small almost developed body. Her large blue eyes that held long curling black eyelashes. Link approached the girl, a feeling in his chest growing, a kind of heat, yearning, longing. _

"_Ilia.." He whispered her name as he reached her, his lips grazing her soft ear. She turned her face to him, her beautiful eyes looking into his. Her shirt was slightly wet, and the fabric hung around her feminine attributes quite nicely. They lightly brushed Link's chest. Link's shirt lay somewhere, faraway from him at that moment. _

"_Link..w-what are you doing?" Red swept through her cheeks as Link's hand caught her trembling chin. He lifted her perfect lush lips to his, softly surrounding them with his. Her lips stopped trembling, warmth spreading from hers to his. She pressed her body against him, Link moving his other hand to her back to hold her tighter to him. When Link opened his eyes again, his eyes beheld the princess of Hyrule. Her dress hung loosely off her shoulders and her blue eyes smoldered his with a fiery gaze. Link pressed his hard self against the wet, loosely clothed princess. Her body was well developed and felt nice against his solid chest. She let out a soft, delicate moan, as Link's hands roamed the body. He closed his eyes, feeling every inch of the princess, when he heard a giggle. His eyelids snapped back opened to see the imp's red eyes staring back at him, a blush along the bridge of her small nose, her mouth opened to show her little sharp teeth. _

"_Like what you see, Little Monster?" Her breath was hot against his neck. What the heck. Link tried to pull away, and as he did, His entire world went black._

Midna awoke to a loud snort. Her snapped open and she turned over on to her back, her head resting against soft, warm, fur. She bolted upright, and saw the wolf-boy sleeping next to her. She had a dream of Zant again. She had dreamt of their last happy evening together, before the twili counsel had chosen the new ruler. It was great at first, then it became like their last night together. His every action was driven with a malicious power. Yes, he had pleased her more then ever. But he had been insanely rough, not caring about how it felt to her, but just to him. Like he was taking advantage of her. She shuddered, her heart feeling cold, and alone. She had felt like that the last night they were together, like he was somewhere else mentally, and then as he reached his full enjoyment, he whispered softly to her. Those four, harsh, cold words. Those words that made her cry for several nights.

"_I hope you die" _the words bounced around in her head, and then she remembered the agony she felt as he bit her, something dripping from his teeth, a black ooze, evil power. Her body shrank and shifted against itself, bones becoming different as she was transformed into this hideous form. She felt as though she was ready to tell him she loved him, but then, then... A silent tear escaped her eye, and rolled down her cheek. She wiped it off and stood up, grabbing her helmet that lay a foot away. She walked back over to the wolf, and kicked him in the side.

"Let's go, you stupid dog."

Midna watched as the wolf gently stepped towards the spirits faded glimmer. It warned him of the danger her twilight had brought._ Twilight is NOT dangerous...he just made it so. _She frowned at the description the light spirit gave.

"_**Blue-eyed beast...look for my light... retrieve it from the dark beasts. Keep it...in this vessel."**_

the light spirit's voice sounded empty, dead, and as if it was wounded. Midna's heart gripped with sadness. _Zant did this? My Zant? Well, Look what he did to you. He's not YOUR Zant anymore._ Midna wanted to cry, but she would never let these idiotic light people see her sorrow, her weakness. The light spirit gave the boy the Vessel for the Tears of Light. It looked to Midna like grapes on a vine. Oh how she was dying for some grapes from her world. She had tasted the grapes here, they were to sweet. Her's held a sort of bitterness to them, a sweet bitterness. She LOVED Grapes. She was awakened from her thoughts as she almost flew of the dog's back. She clung to his black fur, and the wolf made a snort, almost like a laugh.

"_Day dreaming Imp? Better hold on." _She dug her fingers into his back, receiving a yelp from the laughing wolf.

"Be quiet you idiot. There's some of those 'dark beasts' he was referring to. You have to use your senses." Before them lay two little twilight insects. They were like roaches, flying around, and digging underground. They disgusted Midna. The wolf grabbed both of them into his mouth and threw them against the wall. They crumpled and exploded, bright blue lights escaping their disappearing shells.

"_Is that it? It's that easy?" _the boy snorted with amazement. Midna laughed. It was that easy. But why was it so easy to get the light?_ What are you planning Zant._

Link tore apart the last two bugs and watched the last to tears of light appear. The little girl monkey looked up from her hands, her trembling done with.

"Their dead. Just like that. Did..did someone help me? Boy, lucky for me. Ever since the boss went all funny in the head, there've been scary monsters everywhere. Those village kids got led through the woods for a reason. The whole forest is weird now.. What's happened?" The monkey looked around and sighed. She couldn't see him, but he could see her. The last tear touched him and a blue light surrounded his entire being. His vision was blinded by light. He felt water around his legs. He had closed his eyes, but now opened them to find himself in the Faron Spring. Everything looked exactly how it should be. He had done it. Midna's black shadow form twirled in front of him, heaving a sad sigh.

"Awww, but it was so nice here in the twilight...whats so great about a world of light anyway?. She giggled, then disappeared out of sight. The water around him glowed with the spirits light. The spirit rose from the water, just a ball of light. Hands formed around the ball, then a body. The hands grasped the ball of light and spun around it in circles. It looked like a monkey. It's tail extended around it, long enough to do a complete circle around itself. It ended in a claw like shape. The spirit looked at him, it's eyes shining with happiness.

"_**My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest. Oh Brave youth... in a land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you transformed into a blue-eyed beast. It was a sign, a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you.. and they are awakening. Look at your awakened form." **_Link looked down to see he was no longer a wolf, but his normal human self. He bore different clothes though. He wore a green tunic, strapped with a sword strap. The sword and shield that were prepared as gifts to the royal family lay strapped to his back, ready to be used. He wore white leggings, and sturdy boots. He wore a white cotton shirt underneath the tunic, that stretched to his wrists with gauntlets covering his hands. He looked back to the spirit, who continued talk.

"_**Your name is Link. YOU are the Hero chosen by the Gods."**_

Link's eyes grew as the sentence pounded with his thudding heart. _Hero. Chosen. Gods._ His heart pounded faster and faster, his breathing coming in shallow gasps of amazement. He couldn't move, couldn't think, his blue eyes resting upon the face of the brilliant light that shone before him.

" _**Brave Link...a dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, Long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of it's nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows and so there is no choice... you must match the power if the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths." **_The spirit grew bright, and then it's form slowly became one giant glob of light. The light ball dispersed, and it was as if there were stars in the morning forest sky. These light particles slowly became smaller as the light spirit's words faded into the forest sounds, leaving Link standing in amazement.

"Soooo.. You have a name do you? What did he say? Lad, Lund..Link?..Link right? What a weird name. Well it suits you." Midna's glimmering shadow hovered next to him, staring at the green apparel he now wore. "Its sort of convenient! I was going to head to that little temple myself. Well, your friends might be there." Midna gave him her lopsided grin. Link closed his eyes and stopped himself from snapping at the stupid little creature.

"I'll come with you. But it's not for sake." His voice rang with agitation. Oh, but how it felt to speak. " But I'm stopping by my house.. I need food. Who knows how long we will be gone." Link stalked off to his house. His palms hurt, as if he had been banging them against a stone wall for an entire day. He climbed up the ladder to his house, and unlocked the door. He threw his sword and shield into a corner and grabbed some bread and goat cheese. Midna laughed as he scarfed his food down. Link got up and looked out the window,looking to the sky as he ate the last bit of bread in his hand. "I'm going to rest here for the night. I'll start heading to the temple in the morning. If you aren't up when I leave, then I guess that sucks for you." Link grabbed a blanket and pillow, and climbed to the top floor. He really needed stairs and a bed..but he just didn't have the time for either at the moment. He lay on the wood floor, as he had done many nights before, and started to doze off as the stars light shined on his face.

Midna watched as the boy fell asleep, and then shouted up to him " Good luck, Mr. Important Hero." She smirked, and thought to him fighting Zant. She lowered her gaze to the floor and curled into a little ball on his floor. "Your going to need it.." She sighed as her eyes closed, and sleep consumed her.


	7. Chapter 6

_** NOTE: Holllar! Chapter 6..DONE!oh and guess what...Chapter seven..i believe is done also...BUUTTTT I want a few more reviews..You guys can do that can't you? C'mon...I'm hoping..maybe let's move this 16 to twenty? Four more reviews? Pleeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee.? Thank you to my buddy..Gallantmon228!:D Thanks for your support!:) Hehe i always enjoy hearing from you!**_

_**Oh yeah. I DONT OWN ZELDA. but i Sure do love the person who does:)! Props to you!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

><p>"You could have woke me up." Midna gave a little yawn as she walked out of the tunnel that was infested with bats and rats and other creatures. Link sat on a rock, mist rolling lazily around him. Although it was day, this area of the forest held a creepy dimness to it. Here the trees begin to stretch higher, the tops of them blocking the day's light. Link stared forward, where a purple haze swallowed the forest ground.<p>

"This isn't right.." Link muttered sadly. Midna sighed and landed on the ground beside him.

" Your tellin me! You should be nicer to me considering I helped you out of that cell." Midna smirked. She rolled her shoulders back, her tiny arms rising above her head and her petite fingers stretching towards the sky as she gave another yawn.

"The forest...something is wrong..I have never seen this, stuff, before. There's this sickening feeling it gives me...Maybe Rusl was right..there is something strange happening." Link gave a small sad filled sigh and shook he head. There was something wrong with his forest. And he could fix it._ I cant be a hero...What can I do?_ Link gave another sigh and got up.

"OK boy, let's get outta here. We got a temple to get to."

Link stepped out into the dimly lit room. Two torches burned at his sides lighting up the area a bit. It felt like he was underground..but it was more like he was literally inside the forest. The walls were grassy and vines covered them. The walls looked exactly like the forest floor you normally walk on. Two totems stood of in the distance, and he thought he could see a Bokogoblin. Next to it was a cage. Link stepped closer, looking at the room. As he approached the little girl monkey was in the cage.

"Heyyy, That's that monkey who stole your lantern earlier and led us through the boggy purple stuff you were whining about." Midna laughed. Did that stupid imp think it was amusing the poor thing was contained like that? Link rushed forward, and before the stupid blue ugly thing knew it, he stabbed his sword straight through it. The monkey looked up to Link, it's eyes showing it's fear as plain as day. Link cut through the wooden planks holding the cage, being careful of the animal inside. The monkey flung it's self up the vines as soon as it was able to, and climbed the up onto the ledge. It turned down to link and started jumping up and down, flailing it's arms around.

" It wants you to follow it. Well aren't you the popular one!" Midna giggled, and Link went to

glare at her, when he realized she was below his feet, pretending to be his shadow. Link climbed up the vines and followed the little thing, hoping it was a smart thing to do. The monkey led him into the next room, that held a giant platform in the middle. Link followed the monkey up the stairs, to be stopped by a giant object falling from the ceiling. Link stood face to ugly face, with a spider, that was about the size of him. Link's knees began to buckle as fear gripped every inch of him. Green eyes poured into his, and fangs dripping with saliva slowly opened to show a mouth waiting to taste the boy before it. It's back bore a skull like pattern, and Link was certain he was to die, but as the monkey gave a ear jolting shriek, Link felt his hand raising for his sword, which he had forgotten all about. It came slashing out just as the horrific thing charged for his stomach. The spider gave a hissing noise as it was knocked back, stunned. Links feet moved from under him, and he was in the air, his sword coming up over his head, both hands upon the hilt. He screamed with adrenaline as he brought the sword down into the spiders head. The creatures legs flailed at it's sides as its eyes went rolling around as it's brain begin to brake down, and slowly kill the thing as blood oozed from it. Link's breathes came in short gasps as he tried to comprehend what had just taken place. The monkey grasped his hand and began tugging on it. Link got up and jerked his sword out of the now lifeless creature he thought would kill him. The monkey pointed to four torches, and link lit them. Link could hear a click and then a jolt in the room, and three platforms rose as a bridge to a door. The monkey rushed across and Link followed. He grasped the stone door and slid it sideways revealing the outside forest. The wind rushed through the forest and almost blew Link's hat off. A long, rickety bridge swayed with the wind blasts, and the monkey continued across. Link took a step forward, and as he did, a baboon ran to the other end. It's hand shot out and a spinning object surrounded in a black cloud went sailing through the ropes holding the bridge together. The bridge fell, and the little monkey with it. Link rushed forward, holding onto the post as he looked over the edge. Relief washed over him as he saw the little monkey girl climbing back up the broken bridge. She crawled on to the ledge, Heaving a sad sigh, and heading back to the door. Midna popped up and gave a dramatic gasp.

"Oh! Whats going on? Has there been a monkey fight? Oh no! Now we can't go any farther. We might as well go back. I don't know whats going on, but it seems like she wants to take you somewhere, so maybe you should just follow her." Midna giggled.

" And how do you know she wants me to follow her?" Link gave the imp a look and smirked. Midna shrugged.

" Didn't you just hear her? She just said she wanted you to help her. And that she could help you." Midna shook her head, looking at Link like he was an idiot. _Said? Did she just say the monkey spoke?_

" Uh, Midna, The monkey never spoke. The MONKEY...never SPOKE. Tell me your not crazy." Midna looked up at him with wide eyes, looking down at her hands with disbelief.

"Did I just read her mind?" Midna looked back to link with a shocked look.

"Well you can read mine cant you?" Midna shook her head as he said this.

"I haven't been able to since the Spirit turned you back to a human." Midna sighed and slipped back into Link's shadow. _Obviously she doesn't want to talk. _Link sighed and continued to follow the monkey.

Midna groaned as the monkey yells grew more obnoxious. The girl monkey had led Link to more monkey, boy monkeys, and they all followed and led him. There were now four monkeys, and they beckoned Link to the door to the outside bridge again where that little monkey fight occurred.

"Now what? I think this is a waste of time." Link followed the monkeys, ignoring Midna's words. The wind blew Link's hair into the face, and Midna felt a little flip in her tiny stomach. _What the heck was that all about. _Midna rubbed her tummy, and watched as the monkey all hung upside down on the line that was once above the bridge.

" _Trust us. Just jump." _The girl monkey urged.

" They want you to jump. They said to trust them." Midna drawled, and just like that the boy went running. He jumped, and the girl monkey grasped his hands flinging him to the next monkey, who did the same. They all passed him down till his feet landed safely on the edge. Midna floated across, having no issue with the bridge being broken and went back to being the stupid boys shadow. Link went forward and entered the next room. Nine totems stood, and the baboon stood in the middle Midna slipped out from under Link's feet and watched from a distance. Watched as the fear in the young boy's eyes was replaced with determination. He rolled into totem after totem, besting the stupid monkey. He was actually very good at coming up with on the spot strategies. Midna smiled and that flip appeared in her stomach again. Midna frowned. Stupid tummy. Stupid world. It was making her not feel good. That's what it was. This stupid boy she had to follow. But she knew the dark power he was getting. And she NEEDED it. So what, she was using the useless boy. The boy picked up the item that stupid baboon had used, which was a boomerang that held the spirit of winds inside of it. Link Looked to Midna and they left the room. This place was giving Midna the creeps. She didn't like the smell, or the feel of the forest climate. The boy smelled like the forest. The forest and this other smell, this smell that brought shivers through her. _Shivers of Disgust. _She smirked as she fell into his shadow again.

Link walked in with the last monkey, and the eight monkeys jumped up and done on the mushroom pads they all gathered on. Then one by one they climbed the tree above them and the first hung upside down, and when they were done the monkeys created a rope of monkeys, swinging back and forth.

"Now that looks fun." Midna giggled from his feet. Link had to admit, these monkeys sure made it interesting. But he was so tired. His legs were done, and his muscle hurt from the continues stabbing and slashing he had been doing. Link jumped forward and latched on to the end monkey's hand, and was flung forward. He landed on his feet on the other side, stumbling a little at the impact. Link rose his head to see a door. The door was big, bigger then him, and it had a giant lock in the middle, chains escaping from the ends. Link took a big intake of breath and unlocked the door with the interesting key had received from a magnificent looking chest. The bolt fell to my feet, it being bigger then me. And I slid the stone slabs aside. Purple water lay in front of me, poison looking. It reminded Link of the horrible gas stuff that filled his forest. He could hear a waterfall somewhere else. Link looked around the big spacious room, seeing nothing of interest. A few logs protruded from the water. What was polluting the water? Link heard a slight movement in the water. He looked to the left and right, where to spots of the murky water bubbled with life. Link's hand slowly felt the hilt of his sword as he became cautious. A sudden burst of air filled the room as two babba plants rose from the water. Thorns protruded from their long vines, and their heads had to be as big as the door he just encountered. Their mouths were slack, and their blue tongues danced around, green saliva pouring from their open mouths. Link grabbed his boomerang as he spotted one of the bomblings. One of the giant Baba's struck forward, and I rolled to avoid being eaten alive. The boomerang left the boys hand and found a bombling and brought it back, just in time for Link to throw it into the gaping mouth of the parasitic plant. The gruesome thing swallowed the bombling, a bulge rising in it's stem of a throat. Smoke trickled from its mouth, indicating the bomb had gone off, and the beast fell back into the water. Link did the same to the other plant, and got up from the ground, smiling.

"That was easy." He laughed. The water shook, and then the ground quaked beneath his feet. The water gave when upward heave, and the purple slush rolled down the most horrible site. A giant plant like thing stood before him, it's mouth opening like a flower to show it's tongue, which beheld an eye on the end. This thing had teeth, and it was nothing compared to the two parasite heads next to it, which had followed the giant plants rise. The Bomblings were now gone, and Link rolled to avoid another snap from the Baba heads. The giant Plant in the middle just swayed it's massive head, and as Link fixed his site in it, he didn't notice the other head coming behind him. The Baba plant smacked in to the back of the young boy, and was sent a few feet ahead, onto the ground. He screamed in pain as his back refused to show any sign of movement. Snarls erupted and he knew the other head was coming. He closed his eyes and braced for his death, but as he felt the rush of wind as the head shot forward, he rolled, just in time to avoid it. Agonizing pain shot through his back as he pushed himself up. A shrieking sound came from above as he regain his footing, and the baboon he had given a royal spanking to appeared, holding a bombling. He swung across the room. And then swung back. Link took this as a sign of help. He grabbed his boomerang and sent the bombling straight into the giant head. It rose up in pain as the bomb exploded. The two heads shrank into the water, leaving the giant one in the middle. It swayed, and then came crashing down where link was. It's tongue lay out of its mouth and Link grabbed his sword and swung, it shrieked in pain, and Link brought the blade down again and again. It finally rose up and it's cry's shook the room. It reared up and from it's mouth a poisonous liquid sprayed towards Link. He rolled and kept running to avoid the on going spray, till the beast stopped. Link watched baboon guy go across again, and he sent a bomb straight into that stupid plant once more. It's tongue became available to thrashing once again, and Link went at it. On his fourth hit, the Plant gave one last, long, shriek, as it's neck became skinnier, and it became an ugly brown, withering and dying. The eye fell from the limp tongue, right in front of Link. Link sighed, and pain shot through his back, bringing him to his knees. Midna laughed from somewhere, and then stopped as a weird feeling filled the room. The body of the plant burst, and little black particles hung in the sky. It was as if everything was going slow, the pieces kinda moved towards each other, and then suddenly zoomed straight above link into a dark, black cloud. It fell into his hands, a gray stone like structure, similar to Midna's helmet. Midna appeared from under his feet and stared at the piece as if it was the love of her life. She looked into Link's eyes and giggled.

"Well done! That's...what I was looking for. That's a Fused Shadow. It's what the light spirit called dark power..Do you remember what that spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows? Could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it?" Midna laughed as if it was a joke. Link snapped.

"YOU IDIOT! You think it was EASY! I could have died! You didn't do a single thing!" That wiped the stupid smile off of her face. She sighed, and spoke again.

"There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest... If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are...well, maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two. I guess you better do your best to find them huh?" Midna gave that lopsided grin, and Link walked over to the now purified water. He knelt down and splashed his face with cold, refreshing, clean supply he had helped return to normal. He begun to wash his hands of the dirt and blood that had collected on them.

"I'm not looking for the rest. I don't care what they are, or what they do. I want to live, and I just want to find my friends. I'm done helping you." And with that, Link got up and left the Imp standing there. Midna looked after him and gave a tiny smile.

"Oh...but you will help me..there is no turning back for you."

Link splashed into the Faron Springs. He was done with this..he just wanted to go back to the village, grab some supplies, and help Rusl search for the kids.

"I'm sorry, Faron, But I'm done. I got your dark power. But I'm not getting anymore. I can't. I have to find my friends. I can't be doing this. They could be dying! I need to find them." He shook his head and fell onto his knees. A strange feeling went across his body, as if suddenly all his pain was being lifted. His back eased from it's agonizing waves of pain, and link noticed his cuts and bruises closing up and fading.

" _**Heroic Link...Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight. Leave these woods and go to the west, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin There you will find those you seek.."**_ Link snapped to attention as he heard this. The kids? There were to the west? Link got up and started to run, but the spirit called out.

"_**But know that these lands lie in twilight...They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk. If you set foot beyond the curtain of twilight, you will revert to your beast form, so be prepared. Hero chosen by the gods, you will do well.."**_ The spirits voice faded, and Link turned to leave. Midna came up from his feet, but he just continued walking.

"That's better. Searching should be much easier now." Midna giggled and floated by his side as he strode on.

" I'm not getting your Fused Shadows, Midna. I'm going to save my friends. And I will bring them back safely. That's it." He didn't even look at her. He just kept walking. Midna frowned.

"You do realize the land is COVERED in twilight. You wont get anywhere...that is...without me." Midna's frown turned in to her lopsided smile, a devilish twinge added to it. Link twirled to face her, his face turning red with rage.

"Fine! I'll get your stupid Fused shadow. But after this one I'm done! You can get the last one on your own!" He turned back to the path and continued walking. Midna stood, stunned at his rudeness._ DOES HE NOT RELIZE WHO I AM! I am the QUEEN of twilight!_ And then she frowned. He could never know that. He would just try to kill her, think this was her doing. So she followed the boy as he raged through the forest. Midna watched as a new look in his eyes spread across his face. Hope. She sighed and let a silent tear escape her red eyes. She needed that hope. For her kingdom. For her people. For _her. _


	8. Chapter 7

** NOTE: HELLO READERS! So looky what i gott! :D I have been rushing to get it done all week, having gotten so manyh reviews. You guys really pushed me to get this done again:) Now on another note...uhh. I HAVE LOST MY EDITOR!...he was a good friend..who now apparently hates me...So...Postion is up for grabss. Anyone with good english skill perhapss? PM if you are intrested in hellping me...it's hard to do everything myself:P Well Enjoy! I will work on Chapter eight TOMORROW!**

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Link walked through the trees, sunlight falling through them as they thinned. The ground and air began to change around him. His eyes widened as the forest became nothing. It turned into a large, spacious field of grass, almost like the farm, but bigger. And as he stared ahead, he saw it. Twilight was everywhere. It was as if it was an oncoming storm, about to swallow him up any minute. The black and yellow clouds chilled Link. He looked to the west and saw the black cloud. He began to move towards it. The kids were so close. He was almost there.<p>

Link gasped for air as his body ground against itself, and soon, he was bounding down the path on all fours. Midna giggled as she rode on his back, grasping his fur as he ran as fast as he could. Down the path, Link noticed a yellow smoke on the ground. He approached it, and saw his broken, wooden sword, laying in the middle of the path. _Talo!_ He growled in his head, he let out a whimper, and sniffed at the yellow smoke. Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin, raced through his mind as he could distinctly smell each of them from this sword. Link Could see a yellow trail before his eyes now, and concentrated only on that. He charged, Midna letting out a yelp as she almost flew back. Link slightly let out a whine again. He could smell them, as if they were there just three seconds ago. They had to be beat some shadow beasts, and then Midna warped him back to Faron woods to grab a bridge the shadow beasts had somehow taken. Link was warped back down onto the bridge, his feet forming first, and then the pixels forming the rest of his wolf form. He ran forward, and came to a stop in front of a tag. Two shadow goblins stood on the inside, as if keeping something inside. Link crawled under and came digging back up. The ugly beasts turned and Link already was jumping to their throats, his teeth ripping them apart as if they were toys. Midna giggled.

"Someone is a bit feisty today." Link just continued forward, ignoring the annoying imp. He could see some shadow beasts up ahead. He tore through them and looked upon the town. It looked run-down, and it looked even gloomier with the twilight pronouncing the shadows of the town. A raspy bell-like voice spoke from behind him.

"_**To the Hero...who was transformed into a blue-eyed beast...in the realm of shadows...in twilight...this way..."**_ As soon as the voice spoke, Link knew it was the light spirit. Link walked forward into the large spring. It was bigger than Faron and Ordon Spring. The water rose above his ankles, his tail swishing through the water. The light spirit emitted a faint glow. The voice was bit different from Faron's, it was more deep, and airy. It spoke about his light, and then gave Link the Vessel of Light. Link turned, and walked out of the water. He approached the first building, a round circle like structure. He walked over to the side of the house and noticed a wagon. He growled to Midna, who in turn, helped him jump from the wagon, to the roof. In the middle of the roof, he noticed hay and some other crap. He walked over onto it and began sniffing it.

"Link are you sure you should be-" Midna began, but was cut off as the hay fell around Link's feet, a large hole re-opening below them. Link's back paws fell through the hay first, and then he went sinking down inside the structure. Link fell to the floor below, and was cushioned by a rug. Not much cushion, but it was better then the stone floor that the rug covered. Link stood and shook himself off, Midna falling back into her place on his back.

"You stupid dog! Watch where your stepping next time." She hit him roughly in the back, but got no response from the wolf. She peered down to see what held his attention, and followed his gaze to a group of spirits. A man with long black hair that hung in circular clumps held to quivering children. Another kid with blond hair stood in front of them, and smaller, baby-like one a bit more off to the side of the group. Link whimpered and took a step closer to the kids. A man spoke, and Link turned to him.

"Cripes..i don't see those black brutes anywhere." The man head a helmet like mask on, but it was raised so Link could see his scrunched up face. He had a red beard, and red hair. He had a belly on him, and Link could tell just by looking at the shivering man he was a coward.

"They've gotta be hidin' somewhere, waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out! Then they'll FEAST!" Link heard a whimper, and turned back to see a shiver run through Talo's body, and he scooted closer to the large Indian man, looking up to him for reassurance.

"We are safe as long as we remain in here, child. Be at ease." The big broad shouldered man spoke to Talo, his voice rough, but calming. The Red head smirked and looked at the other man through is small bottle cap glasses.

"Oh yeah? I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you... They sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs! How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary against beasts that strong, huh?" Talo shivered again, burying his face into the man's side. Midna watched as Link bared his teeth.

"_He needs to shut up."_ Link threw it out so Midna could hear, and she smiled a bit.

"Once they attack, it's OVER!" Link watched Colin turn to face the annoying man, his face showing terror behind his little blue eyes. Link let a slow growl emit from the back of his throat. This man was going to get it for scaring these kids.

"Remember the lady from the general store? Just one of those things attacked her, and a whole gang from town went to save her!" Link's growl got louder as a shiver ran down Malo's spine, and he turned to the red haired man. Midna watched as Link's fur stood up a bit, his teeth bared and his growl vibrating his entire body.

"And what happened? She was already gone, and there were TWO monster waitin'!" Link watched as tremors shook a brown haired girl to the other side of the Indian men, and it took a second to realize it was Beth. Her face could not be seen, as she was staring intently at the floor, her hands gripping her knees as she shook.

"You connectin' the dots? That means that if we get attacked by them, then we'll be.." Both Link and the Indian Man raised their heads to look at the trembling coward.

"BARNES!"

"_SHUT UP YOU FOOL!"_ Link's voice bounced around in his and Midna's heads, as The other man's voice reverberated around the entire room. All tension broke, and Beth hands went to catch her face as her sobs rang out, her breathing coming in short gasps as her body shook into her palms, which were now wet and dripping with her tears. The man, Barnes, Shook again, and some tears fell from behind his glasses, as he shut his mask over his face and fell to the floor. He kinda crawled over to the bigger man and spoke in a quiet, pleading tone.

"Look, Renado...all I mean to say is that it's risky here, too! Ain't you got some place we can hide?" Renado glanced up from the floor, glaring at Barnes from the corner of his eye.

"There is...a cellar." Barnes was instantly at Renado's feet, his mask flying up as he scrambled over to him, his teeth clenched, his jaw shaking.

"WHAAT! You've got a CELLAR? Where's the entrance, man?" Renado looked around the room, and Link looked with him. There was stairs flanking both sides of the front door, and the raised ledge ran around the entire room, combining the two staircases. There were little alcoves with unlit candles, and a statue in the center of the room.

"The entrance to the cellar is designed to open when all of the candles have been lit..." Barnes immediately had a stick with a flame burning bright on the end. He crawled hastily to a jar in front of the statue, lighting it, when a voice Link hadn't heard before eerily stopped the man on the floor.

"...I...would not do that." Link turned towards the voice. A girl sat next to Beth, sitting straight and proud, her face or body showing no signs of fear, her short black chin length hair swaying as she shook her head slightly. She looked around Beth's age, and Link was surprised to see her braver then the man on the floor. Her hands lifted from her knees and she made flying motions.

"When Father instructed me to secure the cellar, I saw insects like the beasts outside..." Barnes retreated from the statue, running back to his post at the window like the coward he was. Colin knelt in front of Beth and reached for one of her hands.

"Don't cry, Beth!It'll be ok!" The girl batted his hand away and turned to cry into Renado's side. Colin scooted closer.

"Link is coming to save us all" Midna sharp intake of breath was drowned out from Link's whine.

"_Colin..."_ The boys hands were in little balls, the skin turning white around his knuckles. Link couldn't believe how much that boy looked up to him. Beth's crying stopped instantly, one eye opening to look up at Colin, hope spreading through the girl's face. Everybody's eyes grew a bit wide at Colin's bold statement, and Midna gave a slight chuckle.

"...I can feel it!" Talo smirked, and Link looked at him confused.

" These kids knew you'd come save them! What a hero! How sad, to be right in front of someone and not be noticed at all..." She giggled and patted patted Link.

"_Colin does, Talo doesn't seem to..." Why do you not believe in me Talo?_ Link thought the last bit to himself. Midna giggled again, tugging on his fur.

"So, what are you going to do now? My lonely little hero..." Link grabbed the stick and set to setting light to the candles.

"How many do you have left?" Midna asked in a bored tone, Link walking on another roof a the town, it led to a path up on the rocky ledge the town backed up to in both sides. He watched as a bug zapped it's way over to a shack on the rocky hill, and Link followed. Crawling through a hole on the side of the shack, Link emerged into a warehouse of some sorts. Shelves Lined the walls up to the roof, with pots and boxes of all sorts cramming there way on them. A stick lay in the corner with a burning flame, and Link could see the bug he followed in the opposite corner, inside a old dilapidated fireplace. He charged the old thing hoping to scare the bug out. It's purple lights danced around it but it wouldn't come out. He then grabbed the torch to light the fireplace. Midna had noticed a paper on the wall and flew over to read it.

"Fla-mm-" She began as Link approached the fire place. She turned to announce her findings, and her eyes grew wide as Link threw the torch at the bugs.

"No LINK!" She screamed. The Bugs caught flame and rushes out of the fireplace. Midna screamed as one flew just over her head. She dropped to the ground and Watched as the bugs hit wall to wall, catching the flammable building on fire.

"What did you DO! She yelled at the wolf. Link looked at her, and a bug rammed his other side, knocking him to the ground. As he tried to stand, Another bug hit him, knocking him back to the floor. Smoke filled his nose, and his head spun. Midna wildly looked around for the way out.

"As romantic as this is, I'm not staying in here, I'm getting out!"Midna flew towards the hole at top speeds. Link looked up to see a bug right above the exit. It sat and was burning a shelf right above the hole, it it was about to fall.

"_No Midna DON'T!" _Link got up and began to stop her but another bug swooped down and knocked him off his feet. Midna turned to Link's plea and the bug gave a push on the shelf. Midna looked up to the crack of wood and the shelf fell on top of her. She fell to the ground, knocked out. Link. An exploding light lit the room, and Link looked over to see a small, pale black and white arm laying beneath a shelf.

"_Midna!" _He got up, looking around for a bug and noticed them withering in corners and on shelves, the fire finally catching up to them. Link crawled over to the unconscious imp. He pushed the shelf off of her and gently grabbed one of her small arms into his mouth, being careful not to hurt her. He tugged her through the crawl space, another explosion going of, followed by one two seconds after. _It's going to blow up! _Link pulled and kept pulling the small girl till the were at least far enough so that the heat didn't bother Link anymore. He dropped Midna's hand and nudged her limp body.

"_Midna? Hey... Midna! C'mon wake up!" _He growled and nudged her, but got no response. Link's breath's became shorter and shorter, and his vision had blotches of black in it.

"_Mi...d..na"_ He fell to the ground, his vision going completely black. _She has to be ok_.Midna slowly lifted her eye-lids open, the smell of burnt wood and stone filling her senses like a black cloud.

"Li-Link?" She groaned, lifting her throbbing head to see where she was. Not far off, was an empty space of burnt pieces of everything imaginable, the remains of the shack she had been in not that long ago. _I'm...Safe?_ She then noticed something brush her stomach, and looked down to see Link's muzzle on her small belly. His breaths were heavy and drawn out, so she knew he was just sleeping.

"Link?" She poked his neck, and the beast's deep ocean eyes opened to stare at her.

"_Midna...your ok...that's good." _He breathed a sigh, and stood. He shook his fur and limped over to the remains of the building, where three pure blue lights danced around the remaining structure. _Did he...Save me? _She bit her lip, and a random thought of Link holding her hand flashed through her head. A light blush burned her cheeks, and she shook the thought away. _So what if he did. The kid saves everyone! _Link trotted back over, and bended down, allowing Midna to climb up.

"Lets get the rest without burning anything else"

Link looked up at the blue and white sky, all traces of twilight gone. The ball of light rose and a pair of rings grew from it, flowing out into the air, a body formed next and soon a bird like thing hovered of the glowing light fixture before landing back to perch on the ball. It's face reminded Link of an owl's, but it's body looked strong and like a falcon. It's voice was airy and light, but deep in pitch, like thunder.

"_**My name is Eldin. Oh great hero chosen by the gods. The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil.**__**You must go to these sacred grounds and cleanse them."**_ the spirit rose, and folded itself into its wings, the body fading from sight, and then bursting into specks of light. Link turned back to the town, looking at it with new eyes. The ground and rock walls that surrounded the town were a light brown, and he could see red lines through the mountain ledges. It was truly beautiful in its own way. His feet sent red dust clouds, making little swirl patterns. He heard a slight gasp, and turned to see the door to the circle dome wide open, and Colin stood in the doorway, his eyes wide with awe. Beth and Talo peeked from the side. A grin spread across Colin's face as he began to run.

"Link?" In a matter of seconds Talo was out the door pushing Colin out of his way, Causing Colin to fall face first into the ground. Beth followed right behind Talo, the kids giggling with joy. Soon Malo was waddling towards him, his long robe dragging in the dirt.

"See Beth? I TOLD you Link would save us!" Talo cheered. Malo looked at his brother with disgust. Link hugged Beth, and then looked up to look at Colin, still laying in the dirt. He looked up at Link, seeing him watching him, then pushed himself off the ground and ran to him. Renado followed behind Colin, who ran straight into Link's awaiting arms.

"Your are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of? We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town. And this..this is my daughter, Luda." Link nodded down to the little girl who smiles back at him. Barnes, feeling forgotten, walked away. Colin Looked back up to Renado, smiling.

"The beasts took us and left us to die...but Mr. Renado found us. We don't remember much, all of a sudden everyone was captured, and then...until now...it's been like.." His face dropped, fear replacing his joy, and Malo finished his sentence

"...A nightmare." Link hugged the two boys again as Renado spoke.

"Mm...Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen it's share of recent hardships. The dark beast attacked, but even worse was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe. They had long been our friends, but suddenly treated us as foes. Even now they refuse to permit us entry into their mines. It strains the limits of belief...to think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly..It makes me wonder if something in those mines is the cause of this change." He turned back to Link, a smile returning into his old face.

"In any case, you must take these children and flee this village before more nightmares descend. I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is no telling what may happen to us here. But it's my job to coax the Goron's back from their recent change of heart." The kids looked up at Link, and Beth spoke up.

" Come on...Link..Can't you do something?" all kids nodded their heads, and Colin looked into Link's eyes with his hopeful expression.

"There must me something you can do!" Link thought for a moment, and smiled.

"I'll be back. I bet there is something I can do." And with that he was running. He could already hear Renado shouting for him to come back, but it was too late. Link had made his decision. Midna rolled out from under his feet, her red eyes wide with shock.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Link smirked.

"You want that fused shadow don't you? You heard the spirit! It's up there. Gorons or no Gorons, I guess I need to get it don't I?" He smiled at her, and she smiled back slipping back under his feet.

Midna sat back, rolling across the ground as Link's shadow. _He is...helping me. He wont come out and say it, but there is something different. Ever since the fire...he's been acting..different. He found the kids, why hasn't he ditched me yet?_

"HEY! No Humans Allowed!" A deep rumbling voice thundered ahead of Link, who had just climbed some ledge with fish netting on it. Midna watched as a rock like creature rolled itself into a ball and came rolling down the path right for Link. The young boy gave a smirk and stood as if he was stopping a charging goat. The rock hit into Link, and Link tried to grasp it, but his fingers slipped around it's body as if it was water. The rocks forced bashed into the boy and sent him flying of the edge. On the way down, he grabbed to the net, escaping his deadly fall. He dropped to the ground in shook his head.

"There's no way I'm getting up there Midna." He sighed.

"LINK!" A voice rose from the path leading back to the village, and the young boy trudged back down the path. _Why must he always be the hero?_Midna searched the face, but it held no emotion. She just couldn't figure this boy out.

" Ah, how fortunate you are in one piece! I saw you heading up the mountain trail, so I was worried. Are you trying to reach the Gorons of Death Mountain? It is far too dangerous, Link!" Link gave a small chuckle, scratching his head.

"Yeah..Sorry for the scare." Renado looked at him for a minute, then let out a long sigh.

"But... I do know one person who was able to best them and earn their trust..." Link looked at the man, a new spin on his idea going through his head.

"Who! Where can I find this man?" Renado smiled, and shook his head, a laugh escaping his dried, cracked lips.

"His name is Bo. You may know him as the mayor of your hometown, Ordon."Link's mouth fell open._ Bo? MAYOR BO!_ First it was giggle. Then Link was roaring with laughter.

"My mayor? He beat the Gorons." Renado laughed with Link.

"Yes, yes. Now go. And tell the children's parents they are safe." Link shook hands with the man, then continued down the path to town. The air was blowing, creating clouds of dust to move in waves through the town, almost like a light fog. He walked past The last house, when a sound filled his ears._ Are those...hoof beats?_ Link turned around to face the direction he had come. Dust flew through the air as a chestnut brown ran around the corner, white hair flapping wildly around it's head.

"EPONA!" Link called to his horse that was barreling down the road to him. _Something is wrong._ Link watched for a moment before realizing what was not right. She wasn't slowing down. Not for him, not for anything. Link jumped out of the way as his horse charged right through the spot he had been standing. Link rolled back onto his feet and ran to the horse, who was rearing up at the moment not more then four feet away. He grabbed the back of the saddle, and spread his legs, jumping the horse from behind. Epona reared as she felt someone in her saddle, and Link lost his balance, gripping the front of the saddle as his legs were flung from under him. Epona ran, frightened with the new weight, and Link held on for dear life. She reared again and Link took this moment to grab the flailing reigns, and reposition himself into the saddle. He calmed her in an instant. He climbed back down and rubbed the horse's nose, giving her a light kiss between her ears as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"That's my girl. I missed you too." Link cooed to the animal, who snorted in return. Midna rose from his shadow and looked at him with a bit of admiration.

"Not too shabby? Look it's getting a bit dark. Maybe you should stay at the Inn for the night." Link scratched Epona in all her favorite places.

"Yeah I guess. Hey, Midna?" She looked at him and answered him.

"Yeah?" The boy smiled at her and started walking towards the Inn, Epona in tow.

"Thanks for the compliment!" He waved a hand back at her, and her cheeks grew red. She yelled after him

"THAT WAS NOT A COMPLIMENT! Who does that boy think he is...Me, The queen of Twilight? Complimenting him? He wishes.!" She muttered the last few bits under her breath, following after him, and returning to his shadow.


	9. Chapter 8

_Note: As some of you have heard, since i posted that authors note, i fell ill. It became so bad, that i was hospitalized several times, for several days each. I ended up having to drop school during this, due to they wouldn't except my absences, and were just going to fail me. This being my senior year, infuriated me, so i left. I am now pursuing getting my G.E.D(Yayyyyyy -.-) Oh well. It's been tough. And ive missed writing. As soon as i began to feel better, i got and wrote to some of you who had put in reviews, wondering if i would ever return. Well i'm HERE! and without further ado...Chapter 8 is now up for reading! Thanks for your patience, and please REVIEW! Ill try to reply to them as much i as i can now._

_P.s: I have tried to get ahold of my editor..and it seems they have disappeared...so..the position is up for grabs again! Send me a P.M if your interested! _

Chapter 8

Link easily guided Epona threw the forest, dodging trees and turning corners sharply, as they sped on threw Faron Woods. They hit the bridge and Link slowed his pace, thinking of seeing everyone again. They came up to Link's house as the last bit of sun faded, the forest becoming quiet, except for the crickets and rustling of leaves overhead.

"We are stopping here till morning. They are probably on edge, no need to go in there while they are ready to kill anything that walks threw. Midna came out from under his feet sighing.

"Whatever. It's your village. Do as you please." She folded her arms pouting. He looked at her confused.

"What is your deal?" He seriously did not understand the imp at times. She smirked and floated up to the door.

"While Zant takes over your world and the twilight world, your concerned with when the right time to walk in to a small village is!? Prioritize, idiot." She disappeared through the wall, and Link climbed up the ladder , swinging the door open.

"Fine, Ill go now. I just like to be considerate, instead of being a Bitch!"

Midna stared at him stunned. She hadn't realized she would really strike a nerve, but the boy had come storming through the door, not extremely mad, but irritated. He stormed out again and jumped from the ledge not bothering to use the ladder. The word he had used burned her like fire, every inch of herself crumbling in. She knew she was being hurtful and snobbish. But why should she care if she had hurt him, a stupid light dweller? She floated outside for a minute, watching him stalk towards the village, disappearing from view. She trembled feeling cold. Although she was a mere shadow, she could feel the warmth of his presence when he was near. He burned bright, brighter then any of the other light idiots she had encountered. The more she thought about him, the more she began to feel sorry. The way she had used his friends and that girl s bait to lead her to the fused shadows. He was just a pawn in her getting her throne back. She sighed heavily, and went towards the village. She knew where he had been by the relief on peoples faces. He seemed to have already gone through the entire village. He heard a shout, and noticed him up by a house across a small steam. A big man beckoned to Link with open arms, Link tiredly walking into them, giving him a hug. _He's tired, _she noted to herself. She could see it now. The way he held himself, as if his arms and legs were about to fall off. As if they were heavy as lead. They turned to go into the house and she went in as well, staying out of sight from Link. She watched as they talked, then the big man led him into a room with a circular platform in the middle of it. The man left the room, passing her as she clung to the shadows in the hallway. She watched as Link began to raise his shirt, pulling it over his head. Midna's eyes grew as she took in the shirtless boy. Muscles weren't a big thing in the Twili realm, knowledge and power were. But as she saw the definition in his arms, from holding the sword and shield, from blocking and holding his own so far, and from the ranch work he had done before all of this. She could see in his stomach where he head missed a few sword blows from enemies, and a few nics and scratches lined his sides. As she studied him, she began to feel her stomach churn, and her cheeks redden. _He's not bad looking, for a light dweller...,_Midna muttered in her thoughts. As he began to change his pants she turned away, panting loudly. She couldn't ACTUALLY be attracted to him could she? It was all because she started feeling sorry for the idiot, and now she actually thought she...Liked him?! She shook her head and zipped away, going back to his house.

Link Hopped onto and Epona, and spurred her forward.

"MIDNA! We're Leaving!" Epona bolted through the tree's not waiting for a reply. Links eyelids were heavy with tiredness, his entire body seeming to want to collapse. He didn't know if he could make it all the way to Kakariko without falling off, but he would try.

He would show her he cared about this world. About Ilia and Colin. Malo,Talo,Beth, even her own stupid world. He heard a something move behind him, and he turned to see the shadowy figure of Midna, sitting on the back of Epona, messing with one of the saddle bag straps absentmindedly.

"Decide to join me?" He smirked. She turned to look at him, her red eye burning with some emotion he could not place.

"Yea. Sorry for teasing you." She turned back to playing with strap. _What the..Did she just apologize?, _Link stared at the road, wondering what she was thinking. Every muscle in his body was tense. There was no way he was going to fall asleep now that his mind buzzed with that one sentence.

Beth jabbed her finger at Talo.

"YOU ARE ALWAYS, making Colin feel bad! Your just a BULLY! You do nothing but take credit for other peoples actions!" She towered over the boy as he helplessly nodded in reply.

"Your r-right Beth. I'm s-so sorry Beth. Ill try H-harder Beth!" He stammered, his face bright red. He just wanted to be the cool one. Not that pipsqueak. He then stopped, and stood up straight, pointing back at her.

"You LIKE HIM!" He started cracking up. She widened her eyes, blinking rapidly.

"W-w-What!? Like HIM! That's absurd!" She got a dreamy look in her eye as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"I like Link. He's brave, and cute, and strong, and-" the ground shuddered below their feet, cutting Beth off. They looked at each other confused. The ground shook again, not stopping. They turned their attention to the entrance to the village. A rumbling noise began to form, growing louder as the ground trembled harder. From around the corner came their worst nightmare. Atop his enormous boar, sat King Bulbin, his fat beady face determined. Behind him on smaller pigs sat his some of his posse, charging towards them. They both gasped, and Talo started fumbling backwards, turning and running from the beasts. In front of the Shaman house, Colin was drawing in the dirt with Malo, forming Malo's new business idea. Colin stood as the thundering Bulbins turned the corner, turning to look at Beth and Talo. Beth stood frozen, her green eyes fixated on the oncoming monsters. Colin started to head for Renado, but then stopped.

_What would Link do._

One simple thought. One simple idea. Colin spun and tightened his hands into fists. Without a word he ran past Malo, running for Beth. Malo watched with awe as Colin dashed out in front of the bulbins, grasping Beth's shoulder. Beth snapped out of it as his hands gripped her shoulder, turning to gaze into his eyes. It was just a second, and then he was turned facing the King, pushing her away. She ran to the side, pressing against the Canyon wall. It was just for a second, but Beth had seen it. She had seen his eyes, blazing with power and strength, that only someone like Link could posses. There was a word for it. What was that word..

Courage. Colin's eyes gleamed with Courage.

Link had seen them. He had seen the Bulbins stampeding into Kakariko just ahead of him. He urged Epona on, gaining speed. He came in at full speed, dust everywhere. Chasing them down. He stopped for one second as he heard someone call his name. He turned to see a shivering Beth, huddled next to Malo.

"They have Colin. They took Colin." Her lip trembled, and her eyes were wide, terrified. Link nodded and charged on, heading out to the field. As he reached it, He first noticed the towering wall of twilight. He could faintly make out the outline of a castle behind the discolored wall. Then a flash of red caught his eye. Over to his right sat King Bulbin. He had a giant wooden pole attached to his saddle, and at the very top a red cloth was tied to create a flag. A splash of yellow adorned the pole, and Link squinted to make out what it was.

"Link..Colin..He has Colin on the flag." Midna whispered next to him, her voice filled with concern. Link brushed it aside, not noticing it or speaking on. What she said was true, Colin was tied to the wooden Pole, halfway between the king and the flag. They met eyes and Link drew his sword. King Bulbin smiled, bringing out a horn, and letting out a long call. More bulbins on boars appeared, charging at Link. He stuck his heels in Epona and charged.

Colin's eyes fluttered open, and a sigh of relief ran through the crowd. They all sat in front of Eldin spring, Link in the center with Colin in his arms. Colin looked at Link, his blue eyes in a daze.

"Link..Your here. Is everyone..Ok?" He groaned, closing his eyes as he shifted a little in Links arms.

He opened them again and looked around. Talo knelt grinning, nodding at him, then next to him was Beth, she gave a small smile, tilting her head to the side, a small blush in her cheeks, and next to her was Malo, a small smile playing at his lips. He closed his eyes smiling.

"Good." He glanced up and looked at Beth again, trying to sit up a little, failing. He sighed and frowned.

"Beth..I'm sorry. You know..for pushing you. Are you mad?" She shook a head, smiling bigger, a few tears gathering in her eyes. Colin smiled and nodded, looking back up at Link.

"I..I think I finally understand." Link gave him a curious look.

"Understand what bud?" Colin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I understand what my dad meant when he told me I needed to be stronger, like you , Link.." Link's face softened, looking at the crowd. Everyone had their eyes fixed on him. He looked back at Colin.

"You don't need to be stron-" Colin shook his head, and Links stopped.

"He wasn't talking about strength, like lifting stuff. He was talking about being brave." He lifted his hand, his fingers stretching towards the orange sky. He tightly made a fist, and then his arm fell to his side again. He gave a small laugh.

"Link..you saved me didn't you?" Link nodded, not saying word. Colin nodded, looking back to the sky.

"You...You can do anything." Link gave a chuckle.

"Not everything Colin. I'm not that good bud." Colin's eyes turned sharply to Link's, hope filled in them.

"You can do something to help the Gorons in the mine too, cant you?" Link's face became serious. He nodded.

"Ill try Colin. Ill do my best." Colin nodded back, and let out a small sigh, going limp, his eyes fluttering close. Everyone gave a small gasp, and Talo hurriedly rushed to his side, taking his arm and trying to pull um up. Renado approached slowly lifting the passed out Colin from Talo's back. Renado and Link looked at one another, and Renado nodded, turning to head back to his house, the kids following. Talo gave one last look over his shoulder at Link, and then turned to catch up with everyone.

Midna came from his feet, and smiled.

"They sure look up to you, that boy most of all. He shows potential. He's wise. Us twili find knowledge a sign of power. He would make a good Twili." Link smiled at her, nodding.

"He makes an even better Light Dweller." Midna smirked playfully hitting his shoulder.

"We have a fused shadow to get, mutt. Or did you forget?" He looked at her, frowning. His mind went back to what she had said earlier. Something about her entire demeanor had changed. She was actually being nice, and...friendly.

"No.." He said glancing towards the mountain that towered over the village.

"I did not Forget."


End file.
